The Big Three Daughters
by Pokemonchen
Summary: What do 3 girls know about the demigod world? More than what's to be expected. What secrets do these girls have that possibly have? Vital secrets. Will love blossom for the 3 of them? Probably. Find out in this story to rescue a goddess [or does she need rescuing? ;)]! 1st story! No flames! Any suggestions for improvement are welcome! Nico/OC, Leo/OC, and Will/OC
1. Sophomore Year of Highschool

**I dedicate this story to all the authors whose stories I read. Especially ChildofWisdom, who will be helping me throughout this story, Cockapoo, who I got inspired with her Lilico couple, and killerninja123, who I also got inspired with her Leo/OC and Nico/OC couples.**

**Disclaimer: Who says I'm not Rick Riordan? I did. He owns PJO. I only own my 3 OCs.**

* * *

Cecilia's POV

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADS!" I yelled at my two cousins, Lola and Eunice. It was 7:00 am and we had to get ready for the first day of school.

"Jeez, I'm up, I'm up!" answered Lola. Eunice, however, was still sleeping like a baby. Oh boy, not this again.

"Eunice…" I said. Zzzzzz…. "Eunice…!" Zzzzz…. "EUNICE!" "Ok, I'm awake!"

I was already dressed, wearing my off shoulder orange and light blue striped shirt, my brown pants that were just below my knees, and my favorite yellow and dark blue sneakers. My brown hair with blue highlights was in a ponytail. The only jewelry I was wearing my favorite thunderbolt necklace. The yellow thunderbolt shined as the sunlight hit it.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" I yelled from the living room.

"COMING!" yelled Eunice, as she hopped down the stairs wearing her favorite dark purple and dark blue shirt that said in reddish pink, "I'M SO BADASS!", a pair of blue skinny jeans, and light brown sandals with a bit of pink, purple, and black. Her silky brown hair (that is a lighter shade than mine) with light pink highlights was down past her shoulders, up to her mid back. She was wearing her favorite black rose necklace.

"Where's Lola?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Eunice was rolling her eyes while she was eating her bacon. "Getting dressed…"

"Oh boy…" I said, sighing to myself. I quickly finished my cereal and heads upstairs to Lola's room.

"LOLA, HURRY UP!" I yelled, while banging at her door. Gods does she take forever…

"WAIT I'M TRYING TO FIND SOMETHING!" Lola yelled back, frustrated. I could hear clothes being tossed around as I waited for her to open the door.

"Ok, READY!" I heard her say, opening the door. Lola was wearing a green V collar shirt with a white tank top underneath, a mini skirt just below her mid-thigh, and her favorite blue sandals. Her brown hair (that is a darker shade than mine) with aqua blue highlights was curly today. Lola was also wearing her favorite unicorn necklace.

"Eat breakfast, it is almost time to go," I told Lola, who immediately understood and quickly went down the stairs.

~ Line Breaker ~

We were finally at school, with 15 minutes to spare. My cousins and I rushed to the office to get our schedules.

The secretary asked, "Names?" "Cecilia Hunter." "Lola Hunter." "Eunice Hunter."

She looked through piles of paper. "Ah, here we go," as she handed each of us a schedule. "Thank you," we replied, as we quickly looked at each other's schedules.

**Cecilia Hunter**

**Homeroom: Mrs. Sara**

**Period 1: English**

**Period 2: French**

**Period 3: History**

**Period 4: P.E.**

**Period 5: Lunch**

**Period 6: Math**

**Period 7: Science**

**Period 8: Study Hall**

**Lola Hunter**

**Homeroom: Mr. Kent**

**Period 1: Math**

**Period 2: French**

**Period 3: Science**

**Period 4: P.E.**

**Period 5: Lunch**

**Period 6: History**

**Period 7: Study Hall**

**Period 8: English**

**Eunice Hunter**

**Homeroom: Mr. Bo**

**Period 1: Math**

**Period 2: Greek**

**Period 3: History**

**Period 4: P.E.**

**Period 5: Lunch**

**Period 6: Study Hall**

**Period 7: Science**

**Period 8: English**

"Why did you apply for Greek again Eunice?" Lola asked. "You are already an expert at that language!"

"I am not an expert! Just really good at that language," exclaimed Eunice. "Besides, I can still learn something new."

"Whatever," Lola replied, rolling her eyes. "I guess I'll see you in French, Cecilia."

"Didn't you take French last year?" I asked Lola. "So why…"

"I'm not a professional so that's why," Lola said, cutting me off.

"I'll see you in French, P.E., and Lunch then Lola," I replied. "And I'll see you in Science, History, P.E. and Lunch, Eunice."

"Bye guys," Eunice said, as she headed for the stairs.

"Bye Eunice," we chorused, as Lola and I headed for our homerooms.

* * *

**I suppose this is a fine start to a new story... 743 words :D**

**R&R**


	2. Leo, Connor, Malcolm

**I am not surprised that I don't have reviews. I do have a follower though. Congratz to bookworm23821 for being the first follower to my story :D**

**Disclaimer: Who says I'm not Rick Riordan? I did. He owns PJO. I only own my 3 OCs.**

* * *

Lola's POV

As Cecilia and I were casually walking to our homerooms, chatting about how awesome this sophomore year would be, some _dude_ bumped into me.

As I got up from the floor, I started to say, "Hey, watch it…" But then, I saw the guy's face… He had curly black hair, pointy ears like a Santa elf, and a cheerful face with a mischievous smile that was so too cute!

"Hey," I exclaimed, while Cecilia groaned and muttered, "Not again…"

"Hey," he said in a sexy voice and I giggled.

As he got up, I noticed two guys behind him. The tall, skinny guy had curly brown hair with blue eyes. He has upturned eyebrows and a sarcastic, but crooked smile. The guy beside him had blonde hair with intense grey eyes. He was a bit shorter than the other guy but was fit.

Cecilia ignored the giggles and said, "Hey. My name is Cecilia Hunter. This is my flirtatious cousin, Lola. What are your names? I never saw you guys last year…"

The blonde haired guy replied, "My name is Malcolm. The guy next to me is Connor. Leo is the guy who bumped into your cousin. We're new."

"I see… can I see your schedules?" asked Cecilia. Same old, Cecilia.

"Sure," replied the 3 guys, showing her their schedules.

**Malcolm Chase**

**Homeroom: Mr. Kent**

**Period 1: English**

**Period 2: Greek**

**Period 3: History**

**Period 4: P.E.**

**Period 5: Lunch**

**Period 6: Study Hall**

**Period 7: Science**

**Period 8: Math**

**Connor Stoll**

**Homeroom: Mr. Kent**

**Period 1: English**

**Period 2: Greek**

**Period 3: History**

**Period 4: P.E.**

**Period 5: Lunch**

**Period 6: Study Hall**

**Period 7: Science**

**Period 8: Math**

**Leo Valdez**

**Homeroom: Mr. Kent**

**Period 1: English**

**Period 2: Greek**

**Period 3: History**

**Period 4: P.E.**

**Period 5: Lunch**

**Period 6: Study Hall**

**Period 7: Science**

**Period 8: Math**

"Woah, why do you guys have the same schedule?" I asked, jealous.

"Uh…" the boy, Connor started. "Cause our guardians told the principal for us to have the same schedule," finished the guy named Malcolm.

"I see," I answered. I could tell Cecilia was suspicious. The silence was broken when the first bell rang.

"Damn, we are going to be late," Cecilia said. "You three have the same homeroom as Lola so let's go!" She rushed off to her homeroom.

"Geez, what's wrong with her?" asked Leo.

"Don't worry, she's like that," I answered. "You'll get use to it. Let's go, Mr. Kent's is this way."

* * *

**Aw, these first few chapters will be shorter than I would want them to be… the action hasn't really started yet. Just introducing the characters…**

**Can we please, pretty please get up to 5 reviews? Just 1 very good review would do too. Pretty please with a PJO on top!**

**R&R**


	3. Strange

**Woah you guys did better than I hoped! If you're happy, then I'm happy! Ok! Time for responding to reviews!**

**Cockapoo: Thanks for being the first reviewer and the first person to favorite this story! And yeah your Lilico is so cool with their ups and downs, like in a real relationship. What comes up must come down. I know right :/ But high school is suppose to be harder XD I'm updating so better update your story XD**

**bookworm23821: Yea. Cause I plan on adding Camp to the story with the gods and stuff. Thanks for being the first follower! (I know I already said it but still XD) And why 23821?**

**Junior Cruz: I would say Lola is more of the flirtatious sister… Cecilia doesn't so emotions much… And thanks for favoriting me!**

**Aguilita Cruz: Aw thanks! Who does she remind you of if you don't mind me asking? Better update your story soon!**

**Singer24: Suspicious indeed! It's kind of obvious isn't it? XD And why 24?**

**And to all… I AM UPDATING RIGHT NOW :P Onward to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Who says I'm not Rick Riordan? I did. He owns PJO. I only own my 3 OCs.**

* * *

Eunice's POV (I'm switching from Cecilia to Lola to Eunice in POVs)

Math was pretty weird today, as our teacher was giving us a hard time. She was a little math teacher, wearing a black leather jacket and some black clothing. She looked too old to still be teaching. And boy was she mean and strict. As the bell rang, I hurried off to Greek class, glad to be out of the evil eyed teacher.

When I got there, and almost out of breath I might add, there were only four seats remaining. I quickly sat in a seat as the bell rang. I exhaled the breath I was holding as I thought, That was a close one back there… She seemed to be looking at me like I was… oh boy! I got to tell Cecilia and Lola about this… and it's only the first day of school!

The Greek teacher started to call attendance when three boys rushed inside, slamming the door in the process. What in the world..?

"You three boys! Explain or else you will serve detention!" the Greek teacher said, angered that the three boys were late and interrupted class.

The smarter looking one replied, "Sir we were helping the English teacher with something and he gave us a note to give to you, see?" He showed the teacher the note, which I might add looked pretty emptied to me, but the teacher seemed to believe it.

"That would explain the lateness but what about the running into the class and slamming the door?" he smartly replied. "You could have just easily walked in and showed me the note."

"Oh you don't even know the half of it…" mumbled the elf looking guy.

"Cause another teacher who was patrolled told us to hurry to class so we did," answered the smart looking guy again.

"I see… well then get into your seats and we'll start of the introduction," the teacher answered, as he started to write some Greek on the board.

I started to become a bit bored with no work to do and just to listen to the teacher droning and droning. Doodling in my notebook became the only fun thing I could do. I mean, who wants to listen to a teacher lecturing about introductions? I just want to learn more Greek already!

The Greek teacher asked, in Greek of course, "Who can understand this sentence?"

This got me out of lala land as I raised my hand, along with the three boys and a few other kids.

"Great! Does anyone speak fluent Greek or close to it?" he said, in Greek.

I raised my hand once more, for that I was "close to it", and so did the three boys, grinning like fools. At least, one of them was.

"Close?" I raised my hand, the only hand in the class. "Fluently?" The three boys raised their hands; the blonde boy was looking at me with his grey eyes, as if he was calculating me, which I find creepy.

"Great!" the teacher exclaimed once more. "So for homework, *cue groans from most kids*, I like you to write about a Greek god or goddess. It has to be at least three pages, *cue more groans*, about their parents, birth, marriage if any, interesting facts, etc. But don't worry, it won't be due until next week so you have plenty of time. Also, I want a bibliography with at least one book and one website. You must have reliable sources, so no Wikipedia! *cue even more groans* That is all so class dismiss," as the bell rang.

Well, I thought, at least it won't be that bad, as I collected my things and headed out the door. However, the three boys who almost got into detention stopped me. They seemed to wonder some things about me, with their eyes on me, which made me uncomfortable.

"Uh, what do you guys want? I need to get to class," I said, hopefully they get the message. Unfortunately, they didn't.

"Wait!" cried the mischievous looking one. "We just want to know your name and maybe some answers?"

The elf looking one continued, "My name is Leo. The nerdy guy (which resulted a, "Hey!" and I punch) is Malcolm. And the other guy is Connor. What's yours?"

"Eunice," I answered. "Eunice Hunter. Nice to meet you guys."

"Wait I know you!" exclaimed Malcolm, which surprised everyone. "You're Cecilia and Lola's other cousin, right?"

"Uh, yea," I answered, after recovering from the outburst. "Look I like to stay and chat but I really gotta go…" And with that, I ran away to my next class before they even gotten a chance to respond.

* * *

**Well that wraps up chapter 3! What do you think Eunice realized that she has to tell her cousins? What do you think actually happened to Malcolm, Leo, and Connor? What do the three want to know?**

**I like to thank the reviewers from the first two chapters again! (You know who you are XD) I also like to thank again my first reviewer and first person to favorite my story, Cockapoo, and bookworm23821 for being the first follower.**

**Thanks for every follower (bookworm23821, Nobody95, Cockapoo, Junior Cruz) and for every person who favorite my story (Cockapoo, Junior Cruz, AthenaOwl10)**


	4. Eunice's Necklace

**Four reviews all together… Two for the last chapter! Review answers:**

**Cockapoo: Well… Nico is, uh, somewhere XD He doesn't like school. :P Who does? Ok fine, the Athena kids but who else?! O.o And you better soon cause I'm updating again right now!**

**ChildofWisdom: Aw, shucks, you're welcome! You mentioned "like" and "love" all three times! Touching :D And thanks for following!**

**Disclaimer: Who says I'm not Rick Riordan? I did. He owns PJO. I only own my 3 OCs.**

* * *

Cecilia's POV

P.E. came as quickly as you can say, "Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers; A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked; If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, Where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked?" Yep, that long. Luckily, Lola and Eunice have this class too, along with the three new guys.

Now that I'm thinking about it, the three new guys (fine, they are new since I didn't see them last year) seem strange to me. Like they are… like us… OH MY GWASH WHAT?!

Calm down Cecilia, I mentally told myself. Calm down. Breathe in, breathe out.

"Cecilia!" I hear Eunice call. I turn to see her running with Lola.

"Hey you guys!" I say. "What's going on?"

"The new guys," Eunice whispers. "Something's different about them."

My eyes widen. "That's what I've been thinking about! Is it possible…?"

"We can't be certain, you two," Lola answers. "They could just be three sophomores who just want to learn about us. Ok, that just sounded stalker like."

"Let's talk about it later," I reply. "We got gym right now so we better move it!" With that, we ran towards the gym.

~ Line Breaker ~

We made it through the door and quickly sat on the bleachers with the other kids. A minute later, three boys (you can guess who) sprinted through the doors as the bell rang. Gosh they are going to get into detention one of these days.

The gym teacher, who was quite tall I might add, snapped at the three almost late boys, which was hard to hear with the accent he had. What that… French? Leo and Connor looked like they were trying hard not to laugh and stare at him for some particular reason, which I understood the minute I saw him.

He had a hawkish looking face and his nostrils flared when he spoke. I admit, it is hard not to stare at his face when his nostrils flare.

For some reason, Malcolm looked weary as the gym teacher ended his "don't ever be late or close to late" speech. It was weird, like he was a monster of some sort. Monster…!

I sent my "be on the alert" look to my two cousins as they nodded in response. Well, time to see how horrible wrong this gym class will be…

~ Line Breaker ~

Well I was horribly mistaken. Gym class was actually a blast, except for the introduction speech. That was boring!

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed, as the class drawn to a close. "Nothing suspicious worthy!"

"I know right?" Lola agrees. "I mean the teacher is ug… uh weird but he is a good gym teacher."

"But have you noticed how he stares at _them_," Eunice asks. "I mean, why would he do that? They look like they are having "fun" in this class like the rest of us…"

"I don't know an exact reason Eunice," I answer. "Let's say he is a "monster." That would make sense if they were…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Eunice suddenly interrupted. "Let's go…"

"Cecilia! Lola! Eunice!" Mr. T, the gym teacher yelled. "Don't just there and run!"

And that ended the suspicion and conversation… for now.

~ Line Breaker ~

"That… was… tiring…" panted Lola.

"No that was fun!" Eunice and I argued. Ok, Eunice was the athletic one of us three. I was the nerd but the tough one. And Lola was the flirt. But I still enjoy running!

"Connor, Leo, Malcolm, and Eunice," Mr. T started. "Please see me after class."

"Well… that… was… weird…" Lola panted out.

"Yea I know," Eunice said. "I mean, why me? And those three."

"Hmmm…. I don't know," I confessed, being the one who usually figured out these kind of situations. "Maybe because of your running skills?"

"But that would make no sense since Leo didn't do as good as you," Lola argued.

"Well for any reason I got to go meet him after class," Eunice sighed. "Wait for me?"

"Of course!" I said. "We have lunch anyways."

Eunice looked relieved. "Ok well see you guys soon!" She went off to go see Mr. T.

I turned to Lola, "That still makes no sense…" But Lola wasn't paying attention to me. She already left her original position and was by the track. And her face wasn't good.

"Lola! What are you looking at?" I asked, as I went by her side. "What…?" And then it hit me.

_It was Eunice's necklace._

* * *

**Wow! Why do you think Mr. T asked for those four kids? Who is Mr. T? Doesn't he remind you of someone? What's so special about Eunice's necklace that I italicized the sentence?**

**School is starting on the 6****th****. *Sick face* Therefore I might not update frequently. I want to update every week but knowing schools, that might not happen. I will try to update and I do have an outline for chapters 5 to like 7 or 8. And I have started the beginnings of those chapters. I just need an ending. :/**

**Also, for those who haven't checked out the character artwork for the Mark of Athena, you should. Seriously! Rick Riordan has revealed the last one. Recap: On his blog you can see Coach Hedge, Nemesis (who looks weird to me…),Bacchus (not what I expected), Venus, Hercules (minor god), and Arachne (creepy!) On the Disneys website for The Heroes of Olympus, you can see a major of the other characters (includes Thanatos and Ella, who by the way looks cool to me!)**

**R&R please!**


	5. We Get Bigger Problems

**Ooohh we are already at 18 reviews for 4 chapters! COOL :D But it is just the beginning… there's more to come! Answering the reviews time:**

**Meepmeep123: Thank for following my story! And here's your update!**

**ChildofWisdom: Mr. T's the gym teacher! Did I not mention that? O.o Thanks for following! And advertising! And for helping a friend in need :D**

**Cockapoo: Can't sorry. That'll just spoil the cliffhanger and the story and the secret, etc. What fun is it if I just told you the answer? XD And no… Nico's not going to show up in these first few chapters. I hope to have him by chapter 10… hopefully XD I dunno know… depends…**

**greekfreek101: Yea, Team Leo! Who do you think Leo's going to be paired up with? And thanks for following and favoriting! :D**

**Junior Cruz: I don't know the Greek alphabet… LUCKY!**

**And also, thank you hungergamesandpjo and julissa996436 for following and favoring this story!**

**Disclaimer: Who says I'm not Rick Riordan? I did. He owns PJO. I only own my 3 OCs.**

* * *

Lola's POV

After saying good bye to Eunice, I noticed something shiny on the ground. And me, being me, just _had_ to go see what it was! But when I got there, I was not at all happy. I wished that I didn't come over to look at it but at the same time, I was glad I did.

_It was Eunice's necklace._

I heard Cecilia calling me and saw a shadow behind me. _Cecilia_, I thought.

I'm pretty sure she saw what I saw and understood what trouble this could lead to. She picked up the necklace and placed it in her pocket. Then her eyes met mine. Her eyes read no different than mine.

_We had to find Eunice, and fast!_

We both understood how bad the situation was as we sprinted off to the direction Eunice had gone.

~Line Breaker~

We made it to the door that was the only door in sight. Cecilia, being Cecilia, put her ear on the door, trying to listen if anything or anyone was on the other side.

Satisfied, she gave me the signal, which was using a finger to twirl her hair. I nodded and then Cecilia counted down from three. Three… two… one… Cecilia opened the door and then we barged through the door.

~Line Breaker~

When we got inside, I'm sad to say that I was disappointed. There was _nothing_ in the room, _nothing_! It was just a plain white room with white walls.

_Creak__ … __creak__ … creak… __thump__… __click__!_

I turned around and guess what I saw…

The door closed and bam! It disappeared. Cecilia and I were now stuck in an empty room with no way to get out. And I did not like the sound of that!

"Cecilia…" I asked nervously. "What do we do now?"

"Shhh," hushed Cecilia. "I'm thinking… thinking… I got it!"

"What?" I asked, startled by her outburst.

"Well you know in some TV shows where the people find a secret passage by pressing certain places on walls or by stepping on buttons on the floors?" answered Cecilia. "Then probably there is a secret passage way or something that can get us out of here!"

"Great idea!" I exclaimed. "Start feeling the walls and the floors!"

It took a while but Cecilia eventually found a button that was directly across from where the door originally was.

"It's a secret passage!" I said. "But it's small and a bit dark so let's stick together."

"Fine by me," Cecilia replied. "I'll go first, scaredy cat."

I huffed. "I am _not_ a scaredy cat!"

So here we were, walking in a narrow, dark passageway, Cecilia in front and me in the back. And words cannot tell you how I was feeling… because I had mixed feelings. Scared, glad, mad, and more. Not one word can describe it. I mean, the passage can be crawling with bugs, monsters can pop out of nowhere, collapse on us with _no_ warning, and the worst of all, that we cannot get out of here. We'll die of exhaustion, starvation, or no water!

Cecilia, on the other hand, looked like she was having fun in a serious way. Leave it to Cecilia to make this a dangerous, fun mission.

_The mission to save Eunice._

* * *

Finally, light was seen and you can only guess how happy I was to see it! But what I saw changed it.

It was Mr. T and Eunice and the other three boys, Leo, Malcolm, and Connor. And boy did they not look happy.

Eunice looked like she put up a fight with someone since her wrists were red and tied together, along with her legs. She had a gag in her mouth and was struggling to get herself free. Her eyes were turning a bit red, showing that she had been crying.

Meanwhile, Malcolm, Connor, and Leo looked more horrible than Eunice. They looked like they were dragged to the room since their clothes were dirty. Like Eunice, their wrists and legs were tied but they did not have gags in their mouths.

Luckily for us, Mr. T did not see us. Unfortunately, neither did Eunice, Connor, Malcolm, and Leo.

I heard Mr. T say, "Well, well, well. It looks like you got yourselves in a predicament."

"What's predicament?" I mouthed to Cecilia.

"A difficult, unpleasant, or embarrassing situation," Cecilia mouthed back. So that's what it means…

"No sh** Sherlock," Connor snorted.

"Shut up!" Mr. T growled, wait growled?

"But…"

_SMACK!_

I closed my eyes. I knew that Mr. T had just smacked Connor's face…

"What do you want from us?" Malcolm asked. "What you do you want Dr. Thorn?"

Dr. Thorn… where have I heard that name from?

I felt a nudge by my side and saw Cecilia mouthing, "It's the…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What was Cecilia going to say? Or will she not finish her sentence? Who is Dr. Thorn? (You guys remember him, right?)**** And to save Eunice from what?**

**You would not believe how many times I wrote Lola instead of Eunice. *facepalm* Failed xD**

**So anyway, the first day of school was ok… tiring and boring at times but overall ok… How was your first day of school? :D And I plan on updating on weekends… hopefully :/**

**R&R**


	6. A Bunch of Monsters to Fight

**Three reviews. Well better than nothing :D**

**ladybug28: Hey thanks for reviewing and favoring :D**

**Cockapoo: Hmm now that I'm thinking about it, maybe chapter 9? I don't know, we'll see XD**

**greekfreek101: What do you mean?**

**I realized that I put Lola's name instead of Eunice's a few times last chapter *facepalm*I changed it so yea :D**

**Disclaimer: Who says I'm not Rick Riordan? I did. He owns PJO. I only own my 3 OCs.**

* * *

Eunice's POV

After saying good bye to my two cousins, I raced to the other boys, who were waiting for me with Mr. T.

"Ok, come along children," Mr. T said with a smile, as he lead us to a white room.

Ok, this guy is totally freaking. And what's with the white room?

Suddenly, I felt my wrists and legs being tied together and guess what I did. I did the most common sense thing in the whole, wide world and screamed. But no one answered or came to my rescue. Either this room is soundproof or no one was outside.

I looked over to the guys and saw that they too were tied up as well.

"Well, well, well," someone said, as they appeared from the shadows. He was at least seven feet tall with gray, icky looking skin, and a very cold smile. "Looks like we got ourselves us some company."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mr. T growled, what's with the growling. "I never said we were a team here!"

The suit dude answered, "Whatever. At least I tied them up."

Malcolm looked like he knew who this two were. The minute I said that, he spated, "What do you want from us Dr. Thorn and Procrustes?"

Dr. Thorn? Procrustes? Weren't they the manticore and the Stretcher dude?

Mr. T, I mean, Dr. Thorn, looked at him, "Why it looks like the Athena kid figured it out! But too little, too late." He smirked.

Athena kid? That just confirmed my suspicion. They were demigods!

Then, four minion people, who I couldn't tell who they were, came and picked the four of us up. Well, for me at least. The boys were being dragged.

Let's put it this way, what would you do if someone was coming towards you and was going to pick you up? You guessed it! Fight! Get out! And that's what I did.

I kicked the guy in his no good sensitive spot and starting smacking him. And then, I realized something too late. Another guy was right behind as he put a gag on me.

The last thing I remembered was falling to the ground and looking at the slightly amused, serious but unhappy faces of the boys.

~Line Breaker~

When I woke up, I saw that we were in a different room. I started feeling tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

I saw Connor, Leo, and Malcolm and they weren't doing so well either.

Then Dr. Thorn came back.

And then I saw two shadows and I immediately thought, Cecilia and Lola. I had hope!

Dr. Thorn said, "Well, well, well. It looks like you got yourselves in a predicament."

"No sh** Sherlock," Connor snorted.

"Shut up!" Dr. Thorn growled. By then, I knew why he growled.

"But…"

_SMACK!_

I turned my head and as I thought, Connor got smacked.

"What do you want from us?" Malcolm asked, again. "What you do you want Dr. Thorn?"

"Well…"

And that's when all hell broke loose.

As I suspected, Cecilia and Lola busted in, getting chased by a bunch of monsters. I saw that Connor, Leo, and Malcolm broke free, with swords in hand. I, on the other hand, was still tied up. Curse you guys for having your swords with you.

Malcolm yelled, "Connor! Get Lola and her cousins out of here!"

Connor understood and hurried over to me and sliced my ropes open.

I could hear Cecilia yell, "No way! We are _staying_!"

"That's right!" I yelled, fumbly for my necklace.

It wasn't there! I yelped and realized why Dr. Thorn called for me, and not my cousins. Oh great…

I noticed Cecilia coming out to where I was and handed me something. I opened my palm and saw my necklace. I gave her a thank you look and hurried off to help the others, while putting my necklace back on.

I tapped my necklace twice, which resulted my two daggers to show up in my hands. One had a bloody shade of red hilt, with a dark black blade. The other was white, a white hilt and a white blade. The only thing not white was the green clover in the middle of the hilt on one side.

I saw that Lola was using her dagger and Cecilia using her favorite sword. We all had swords and daggers. Lola's dagger was indeed a shade of blue green with tints of black. It had an orange hilt. Cecilia's sword had a clear blade, like a diamond sort of though it's not made from a diamond, and a gold colored hilt, with jewels.

The boys looked at our weapons with surprise as we fought the monsters. There were empousai, hellhounds, laistrygonian giants, and of course, the manticore, Dr. Thorn.

Now, if you never seen any of these monsters, I so envy you. Let's start with the empousai. They are the "beautiful" daughters of Hecate and the spirit Mormo. They are "extremely beautiful" and seductive women. They have flaming hair, white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg. They target young men to drink their blood.

Hellhounds are sons and daughters of Nyx and Cerberus. They are large, dog-like monsters with glowing red eyes.

Laistrygonian giants, well, they are giant cannibals from far north. They are also known as Canadians. They are more than eight feet tall with wild eyes and pointy teeth.

And of course, Dr. Thorn, aka the manticore. He has a face of a human but a body of a huge lion. A manticore also has a leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions.

Ok, back to the battle.

I dodged the hellhounds as I slashed through them. The boys were holding on with the empousai and laistrygonian giants. My cousins were handling the manticore.

I saw that the empousai were using their "seductive" powers to lure the boys. And it was somewhat working… Leo and Connor were obviously falling for it – figures. Malcolm, on the other hand, was trying hard not to.

I saw that I was clear for the moment as I hurried over and started killing the empousai.

"What the…?" started the two empousai as I slashed through them. Leo and Connor snapped out of it.

"Get the laistrygonian giants and hellhounds!" I ordered the boys. "I got the empousai!"

They seemed to get it as they raced off to fight. I slashed and jabbed until no more seductive women were left.

"Euniceeeee, Euniceeeeeeeeee." Oops, forgot those two, I thought, as I turned to Kelli and Tammi.

"Well, well, well," Kelli smiled evilly. "Isn't it Hecate's …"

"Don't even mention that!" I heard Cecilia yelled.

"Oohhh isn't it, Cecilia?" Tammi taunted. "I mean, what would mothers think..?"

"Leave our mothers out of this!" I said, angered. "Get ready to showdown!"

Fine, showdown was probably not the best word to say but I said it and the past is the past…

"Can I mistress?" Tammi asked Kelli.

"No Tammi," Kelli answered, which definitely shocked me. "Think about Hecate and what she would say…"

But before she could answer, I quickly threw my two daggers at them and they exploded into dust.

I smiled. Well now all of the empousai are gone. I started going to my daggers to collect them but then I heard a shout. And then darkness. I blacked out.

* * *

**OMG sorry for updating late… I was going to post it sooner but then I wanted to add some more details :/ And sorry for the lame battle scene :( Don't worry, it'll get better, I hope...**

**If you notice, I added info about the monsters (which all credit goes to camphalfblood wikia) and some descriptions of their weapons. (I couldn't think of any weapon descriptions so that's the best I got with that…) I based Cecilia's sword on a sword on Aqworlds (a RPG) so yea. (The Bejeweled Blade, I think that's its name…) I mean, a girl can have a sword too right?**

**R&R**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited the story :D**


	7. New Monsters Arrive

**greekfreek101: Oh I see what you mean. Uh, I can't tell you whether or not Leo will be paired up with Lola or Eunice; it might even Cecilia XD**

**Cockapoo: Well Annabeth has her invisible baseball cap, Percy's sword can be a pen, Leo has a has ****tool belt, Percy had a watch that turns into a shield, Thalia has Aegis, … I could go on and on. Therefore, Eunice and the other cousins need one too XD So yea, Eunice's necklace does that. Technically, every one of the cousins' necklace can do that. Different taps on the necklace gets different things. So for Eunice's necklace, for her, she taps twice to get her daggers. For the other taps, well, you'll see. (Hopefully that makes sense…) And true xD Lily does have a sword!**

**Guest who said, ****oc's ewwww..., well, not **_**every**_** story can only basic their stories on the regular characters. Some need OC's. The stories I read almost always have at least one OC.**

**ChildofWisdom: Thanks :D And I'm updating right now :D**

**I like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far and who have favored it :D**

**I thank ChildofWisdom for helping out with Lola's favorite weapon :D**

**(You'll find out soon enough… her favorite weapon **_**might**_** be weird to you guys XD)**

**And I apologize in advance for the fighting scenes…**

**Disclaimer: Who says I'm not Rick Riordan? I did. He owns PJO. I only own my 3 OCs.**

* * *

Cecilia's POV

Lola and I were fighting the manticore, Dr. Thorn, and let me tell you, it was not easy or fun.

Imagine a bunch of missiles coming at you. At like, a very fast speed. Well, that's the manticore for you.

I dodged a bunch of missiles and tapped my necklace three times. My sword, Jewel, popped into my hands. I smiled.

I noticed Lola tapped her necklace twice and got her dagger out. Her favorite weapons were fans. Weird I know. But for Lola, they were great! Besides, the fans have a special, cool trick… Anyway, it would look very weird if she was fighting with her fans right now (because of a whole bunch of reasons) so she was using her second favorite, the dagger.

"I can't get a good aim!" I heard Lola shout. "How the heck do you kill it?!"

"I don't know!" I yelled, dodging a bunch of new thorns. "Heads up!"

"NO!" I heard Lola scream.

"What?!"

I turned carefully, keeping tabs on the manticore as I did. Then, I saw the terrifying sight.

It was Eunice, lying in her own blood. The long, deadly thorns were on her back, by her shoulder, and her stomach. I literally stopped breathing. And I think everyone else did too.

"You…" Lola said, angrily with a line of bad words and curses that I would of say, "Language!"

I turned around to beat the manticore so badly that he would wished that he never messed with us in the first place but he was gone. Gone, like the wind, with the wind.

"We got to take her to camp," urged Malcolm. I saw that Leo was giving Eunice some kind of medicine _Ambrosia and nectar, food and drink of the gods._ Connor was carefully taking off the thorns.

After they were done, Connor scooped up Eunice gently and said, "How are we suppose to get there?!"

Malcolm thought for a moment, "Good question, let's get her outside first. I need to make a call." And with that, he left.

"Well, then," I said. "Let's go."

~Line Breaker~

"And this is your idea of how we are suppose to get there," I heard Lola grumbled. We were in a van that Connor, ahem, _borrowed_, and he was driving. I was sitting next to him, in the passenger seat, Lola behind me, Leo next to her, and Malcolm was in the back, watching over Eunice.

"Hey, hey," started Connor. "It was either this or walking. I doubt the owners even care about this van. Their parking time was way over its limit. I just saved them from getting a ticket."

"Yea, but you _stole_ their van," I reminded him. "They have no van and that's better than a ticket?"

"Well, who told them to leave their keys in the van, eh?" Connor grinned.

"So…" I started.

"Guys, I think we have a problem," Leo said. "There's a bunch of monsters behind us…"

Malcolm said quickly, "We are almost at camp. Guys, ditch the van. I got Eunice. I'll run ahead, you guys battle. Defend me!"

Leo did a quick salute, "Yes sir, Malcolm sir."

Malcolm rolled his eyes.

~Line Breaker~

Well this is just great. We got a bunch of new monsters to fight. This includes griffins (gryphons), the chimera, the Minotaur, the Nemean Lion, and the hydra.

Quick monster analysis.

The griffinshad the bodies of a black panther, with the face and feet of raven, beady red eyes, and a long, sharp beak. Mental note: Watch out for the beak, claws, and talons. And its fast speed.

The chimera has the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and a snake-headed tail. Mental note: Watch the tail.

The Minotaur had a head of a bull but a body of a man. It had an axe with it. Mental note: Watch for the axe and horns.

The Nemean Lion was the pick-up truck sized lion with golden glittering fur, great strength, silver razor claws, and it also had fangs that gleamed like stainless steel. Mental note: Go for the mouth, not the fur, and avoid those claws and fangs.

The hydra had multiple heads. It started spewing acid on the ground. Mental note: DO NOT CUT OFF THE HEADS! Unless you have fire. Avoid the acid and the heads.

Five types of monsters, four people. Uh oh!

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY MONSTERS?!" Lola yelled. "WHY AREN'T THEY WORKING?!"  
"WE ARE NEAR THE CAMP WITH TWO OTHER PEOPLE!" I yelled back. "AND EUNICE IS UNCONSICIOUS!"

I tapped my necklace three times and Jewel was now in my hands.

"I got the hydra!" Leo called.

"I called the griffins!" called Connor.

Great, that leaved me and Lola with the other three, the Minotaur, the chimera, and the Nemean Lion. But for some reason, the chimera decided to wait and watch so that left the minatour and the Nemean Lion.

"I call dibs on the Minotaur!" Lola told me. Great, so I get the lion.

I charged at the Nemean Lion, dodging the claws. I remembered that the fur couldn't be hurt by weapons so I targeted for the mouth.

It didn't work. The claws were in the way.

I raced over to the van, where the hydra's acid started to melt it and grab my bag. I took out handballs from my bag and good thing I did because the Nemean Lion spotted me once again and pounced.

I dodged in the nick of time and the lion landed on the van, making it explode. The Nemean Lion pounced once again, spreading it claws and fangs but I jumped.

One of the claws scratched my arm and blood started to ooze out. I hissed but I threw a rubber ball to its mouth. It started to gag and I keep throwing the handballs in. Finally, I stabbed it in the mouth and it disintegrated. I landed in a pile of monster dust. Yuck. But at least I got its pelt. I smiled as I wore it around my shoulders.

I looked around and noticed that the hydra was gone. I guess Leo killed it, I thought.

The Minotaur was gone too. Lola must have killed it, I thought once again.

I noticed that Lola was helping Connor with the griffins while Leo decided to take on the chimera, who apparently decided to "join" the fight.

I ran over to Leo and joined in the fight of the chimera as well.

"Nice," Leo said, eying the pelt.  
"Thanks…" I said.

The chimera started to spew out fire.

"Watch out!" Leo said, as he pushed me out of the way.

"Wait, what?!" I said, as I saw Leo unharmed. "You are a fire user and resisted to fire, aren't you?"

Leo looked a bit embarrassed. "Uh, yea."

"Nice," I answered, with a slight smile.

We kept dodging the attacks of the chimera and kept attacking it but nothing worked. Finally, the chimera was surrounded by the four of us (Lola and Connor joined in) that it retreated.

We were all too tired to go chase it, so we let it go. Immediately, I heard cheers coming from the camp.

I turned around and saw that many campers were clapping for our so call "victory" to the battle. Leo and Connor started to walk towards them, grinning like fools with injuries. I went with Lola, helping her walk for that a griffin hurt her leg.

When we entered the borders, a centaur came towards us with Malcolm, a blonde girl, and a black hair guy.

"Amazing!" the centaur said. "What are your names children?"

Lola answered. "I'm Lola Hunter and this is my cousin Cecilia Hunter."

The centaur smiled and answered, "I'm Chiron and this is Annabeth and Percy. You already know Malcolm."

The black hair guy, Percy, waved but Annabeth analyzed us with her stormy gray eyes. Another Athena kid I bet.

Malcolm said, "And they had weapons too and attacked and defended themselves real good!"

Chiron nodded and spoke, "Where did you guys learn all of this? The gods, fighting…"

Lola looked at me with looks of, "What should we tell them?"

I cleared my throat. "It's kind of personal Chiron. Let's talk in private please?"

Chiron nodded, a signal to me that he understood our privacy and stuff. "Very well, let's go to the Big House." With that, Lola and I followed him to the so called Big House.

* * *

**Well, that concludes Chapter 7 of The Big Three Daughters. I plan on updating this Wednesday since it's a Jewish holiday but I need to see if school will cooperate XD Hopefully, I won't get too much hw :/**

**From here on out, things are going to get pretty interesting. Probably XD You will see what happens to Eunice (who doesn't look too good right now), Nico (I thank Cockapoo in advance), Will (I find him a bit lonely… I mean, he's like the best healer and yet he doesn't have much of a social life in the books :/), and a bunch of other people! :D**

**I also want to thank killerninja123 too for helping me with the abilities and powers :D ChildofWisdom for the weapon issue. Cockapoo for wanting Nico XD And getting me an idea of how to introduce him :D**

**And a big thanks to everyone! :D Whether it is for reviewing, favoriting, advice, etc!**

**Question (I plan on asking a question each chapter now…):**

**How and what do you sleep at night?**

**With this I mean, how you sleep and what do you wear to sleep. Don't worry, this information will be useful :D The answers will be used somehow in the story XD**

**My answer (I plan on answering my own question too XD):**

**Well I usually just wear a shirt and pants to sleep… I might wear pajamas in some occasions… And I often toss and turn before falling asleep XD**

**R&R**


	8. Here Comes the Girly Stalker Club!

**OMG I realize the disclaimer disappeared for the last chapter O.o Oops. Well you know I'm not Rick Riordan so… ya… :D**

**Also, sorry for the late update. It's been like, over 2 weeks I think. Yea, it's because (of these lame excuses… maybe XD) my brother kept using my laptop, the one with all the chapters and ideas, hw (I still need to get use to the hw/test/study schedules…), and a bunch of other things (chores, other fanfics, etc.)**

**Good news is, I will put Lola's and Eunice's POV together in this chapter! In honor of the MoA and that Nico's is coming in this chapter! :D**

**Cockapoo: You did! Why do you think not? O.o NICO'S HERE XD**

**kari0104: I just want to say thank you for following and favoriting this story :D**

**Also, to the two reviewers above, those do sound like comfy sleep wear XD**

**I dedicate this chapter to Cockapoo, for her love of Nico XD**

**Disclaimer: Who says I'm not Rick Riordan? I did. He owns PJO. I only own my 3 OCs.**

* * *

Lola's POV

I found Cecilia and Chiron to the Big House. At the Big House, we sat down and Chiron waited for our explanation.

Cecilia said, "Can we go into a room or something? I feel like we are being watched…"

Chiron nodded and let us into a room. The room wasn't special, just a bed, some books, etc.

Cecilia inhaled and exhaled. "We were claimed when we were ten; we aren't actually cousins… from our mothers' side."

Chiron's eyes widened. I think he caught on our godly heritage…

"We got our weapons and magical items from our godly parents. They told us that… that we needed to know. We learned some of our powers as well. We also learned how to fight along the way. Our necklaces, a present from our godly parents, turn into weapons and keep our scent low."

Chiron nodded. He led us outside and called out to Malcolm. Malcolm came and Chiron said, "Malcolm, I want you to show the new campers around. Oh and make sure they visit the infirmary, where their cousin is."

"Yes, Chiron," Malcolm said. He turned to us, "Come on. I'll show you around."

He showed us the cabins, the lake, the woods, the pegasi (they were cool!), the lava wall, the arena, and more. Finally, we arrived at the infirmary.

I looked inside to see a bunch of cots and Eunice was in one of them, with a guy next to her. His back was faced towards us. Eunice seemed to be asleep.

"Hey Will!" Malcolm greeted.  
The boy, who I presumed was Will, turned around. He had a surfer-body, sun-kissed hair, and blue by Tdhartjenatyahoo He was about 6 foot ish.

"Oh hey Malcolm!" Will answered. He turned to Cecilia and I. "I'm guessing they are the new campers?"

"Yea," I answered. "I'm Lola, and this" as I gestured to Cecilia, "is Cecilia. And that's our cousin Eunice!" I gestured towards to Eunice, who woke up.

"Hi," yawned Eunice. "Who's…" *yawns* "…this?"

"Well, you know us," Cecilia joked. "And that's Malcolm, remember?" as she gestured to Malcolm. She gestured to Will. "And that's Will."

She finally noticed Will and slightly blush. "Oh, hi."

"Hi," Will says with a smile.

Malcolm replies, "Will is the main healer here. He helped you with your wounds Eunice."

She blinked. "Oh did he now? Well then," turns to Will, "thanks." She smiled.

Will answered, "Uh, you're welcome." He turned to Cecilia and I, "You look like you guys could use some nectar and ambrosia."

I groaned, "Yes please! My leg is killing me!"

~Line Breaker~

After healing up, Malcolm left us to explore even more if we wanted to, since he already told us where Cabin 11, the place we would be staying till we were claimed (ha! We technically already were…), was.

Eunice seemed well enough to go so she came with us as we explored. After exploring, the lunch horn sounded, and we went off to the dining pavilion.

The dining pavilion is on a hill that's framed with Greek columns, with torches blazing. It overlooks the sea and there are no walls or a roof. There is a central fire burning inside a bathtub sized bronze brazier. There are tables for each god, like the Cabins.

We sat in the Hermes table (for now), when I remembered what Malcolm say. _"It is forbidden to see at another god's table." _Oops, I hope we don't skewered by Hermes.

The wood nymphs started to hand out food like BBQ, grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, and fresh bread. There are goblets, enchanted ones, which you can ask for any drink you pleased. I said, "A strawberry smoothie." And presto! A strawberry smoothie was in the goblet!

"Come on," said Connor, who apparently was the one of the two head counselors for the Hermes cabin (the other one was his brother, Travis Stoll), "It's time to offer food to the gods."

"Just give a portion of your food into the fire like this," Connor instructed as he put a part of his BBQ into the fire, "and offer it to any of the gods," as he say, "Hermes."

"That's about it! Now you guys try!"

Eunice went first and sacrificed some of her fruit. She muttered something I didn't hear but I can guess what she said. Cecilia went next and threw some of her cheese into the flames and muttered her god or goddess. I approached the brazier and sacrificed the fresh bread and muttered, "Dad."

We went back and finished our lunch. Then we walked around camp some more, since we didn't get our schedules, until Eunice nudged me…

Eunice's POV

I noticed Percy signaling us to him in the armory so I nudged Cecilia and Lola. I grabbed their hands and walked over to Percy.

Percy said, "Let's go find you guys a weapon."

"But we already have weapons," Cecilia answered. With that, she tapped her necklace three times and her sword came out. I noticed Lola got her daggers out and I quickly did the same.

Boy was Percy surprised. "Wow, ok then. Cool weapons! Can you use them?"

Cecilia rolled her eyes. "Of course!"

"Well," Percy said. "Verse me!"

At that moment, a guy ran into the armory and shoved Percy in front of him. "Gods Percy! Help me!"

The guy looked around Percy's height if not shorter looked around my age. He had black hair and the darkest eyes I ever seen. His shirt was torn at different parts: the shoulder, the collar, etc. His pants were a bit torn too. What was going on?

Percy laughed. "Let's me guess, your girly stalker club?" The boy nodded and then saw us.

"Who are you guys?" he asked in a low, huskily sound voice. "You aren't part of the group too, are you?"

Percy laughed again. "No, they are with me. Cecilia, Lola, and Eunice, meet Nico, son of Hades."

Lola whispered, "He looks very hot." Cecilia resisted the urge to roll her eyes and scoff.

"Nice to meet you," I answered, sticking out my hand, "I'm Eunice."

He looked a bit hesitant but shook my hand. "I'm Nico."

Cecilia and Lola did the same, though Cecilia didn't shake his hand and Lola looked too flirty in my opinion.

Suddenly, a group of girls passed by with a bunch of girly shrieks and screams of, "NICO! WHERE ARE YOU BABE?!"

Nico's face looked horrified. "Don't let them see me," he hissed.

And of course, Cecilia, who couldn't help smirk said, "THERE'S NICO!"

The girls screamed and started running towards the armory, where Nico was glaring at Cecilia, who just smirked.

"I'll get you for this," he muttered angrily to Cecilia, as a bunch of girls jumped on him.

"COME ON NICO! GIVE ME A KISS!"  
"NO KISS ME!"  
"HE'S MINE!"  
And on and on.

Finally, Cecilia thought it was torturing enough and started grabbing girls off of Nico. Percy helped, though he still had a goofy smile. I helped as well with Lola.

At last, Nico was free. He still had his arms crossed above his head, which was held low. He whispered, "Is it safe?"

"Yea," Percy responded, sticking out his hand.

Nico uncrossed his arms and gratefully grasped Percy's hand and up he went. His shirt was torn more and so were his pants. I heard Percy trying not hard to laugh.

"Yea, yea, go ahead and laugh," Nico stubbornly grumbled.

Percy, Lola, and I started laughing. Even Cecilia looked amused. It was pretty hilarious.

"I'm going to my cabin to change." With that, Nico melted off into the shadows.

"Well, that was entertaining," Cecilia said. (We all agreed on that.) "But he didn't have to say where he was going."

* * *

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the appearance of Nico to the story XD I hope you enjoyed that… I apologize in advance if you are not satisfied.**

**Also, this wasn't my original idea, since my original idea was gonna have more flirting and stuff, but I didn't like it when I wrote it… :( So… this is my back up plan… Yea… I give the credit to Cockapoo. I sorta created this with inspiration from her introduction to Nico…**

**Question: What would your dream dress/suit/etc. look like?**

**I can't answer this question cause I don't know XD It'll come to me one day~**

**R&R**


	9. I'm Not Getting Claimed Today

**Katrina Miyuki: Obviously XD Inspired! :P**

**kari0104: XD Thanks :D XD I get it :P**

**greekfreek101: XD LOL**

**Cockapoo: Yea I do too but still… I'm pretty sure other cute guys will get a bunch of girls thrown at them XD So yea, rips, lipstick, etc. :P And no prob :D**

**Aguilita Cruz: Mormo? What's that again? XD Thanks for the sleep wear! It will be useful! And yea… a fangirl of your bro, Nico XD Crazy but can happen :P**

**To all above, with the exception of greekfreek101, thanks for your dream dress ideas! Only girls answered this question O.o What happen to the guys' answers? O.o**

**Also, thanks WISE2013GIRL for following my story :D**

**Disclaimer: Who says I'm not Rick Riordan? I did. He owns PJO. I only own my 3 OCs.**

* * *

Cecilia's POV

As the days passed, Lola, Eunice, and I were getting use to the camp's schedule. We each had different schedules but we did see each other on breaks and stuff. We were still not claimed so we were still stuck in the Hermes cabin but that was all about to change.

It was Friday, and that meant it was Capture the Flag day. Apparently it is a tradition that they play every Friday. Capture the Flag is a fairly dangerous game since it's in a forest (where monsters can be) and it involves real weapons. But it helps us (demigods) to survive in the real world. We get to train!

"Magic items are all allowed," Chiron said. "I'll serve as referee and battlefield medic."

I was on the Red Team with Ares, Zeus (though no one was in the cabin right now…), Hephaestus, and Apollo. On the Blue Team were Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Demeter, Dionysus, and the minor gods' kids.

I was on going-to-get-the-flag team with Clarisse and some of the Ares kids, who would be a decoy if we got spotted. Apparently, Clarisse was "impressed" when my cousins and I started beating her step-brothers and sisters, including some other Hermes kids, including Travis and Connor. Lola was on border patrol with Eunice but I knew they were going to follow us.

To win, our side needed to get the Blue Team's flag across the river, which is the border. And we must have the flag visible. Aw, I thought.

The horn sounded and the game began!

~Line Breaker~

I raced across, ahead of Clarisse and her cabin mates with the knowledge that Lola and Eunice were right me. I jumped over branches and splashed through water and mud. I started to see people showing up on the ground so I hurrying over a tree and started to climb.

At a good distance from the ground, I quickly looked back and saw that Lola and Eunice were high on the trees too. I nodded towards them and quietly and quickly went from tree to tree.

When I was sure that no one was near, I climbed back down quickly and Lola and Eunice followed my lead. We stay in a shadowy but light place. The son of Hades could pop at any time since there were shadows but the other demigods could see up in light places. A mixture of both was the best opinion right now.

We three huddled together and I looked around to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear.

"So… what's the plan?" whispered Lola.

"I say Cecilia's going to get the flag," Eunice answered back in a soft, quiet tone.

"No, I think Lola should get it," I shook my head. "Eunice and I will distract. I'll see if I'll need Eunice to take down the protectors of the flag. If not, then Eunice will protect Lola when going back. Ok?"

My cousins nodded their heads. We crept down towards their flag's location and I saw that Nico, the guy who hated me for telling the "girly stalker club" where he was and plus, he's a son of Hades, and Lou from Hecate's cabin guarding the flag. I quiet counted, one, two…

"CHARGE!"

Clarisse and two of her brothers appeared and Nico immediately summoned a skeletal army.

"Eunice, get Lou! I'll help Lola cross," I half whispered to Eunice and Lola. They understood and Eunice appeared, with her daggers drawn. She quickly pounced on Lou and started to spar with her. Clarisse was taking on Nico while her brothers were attacking the skeletons.

I noticed a flaw between Nico and Lou and quickly thought of a way to use it to my advantage. I told Eunice to stay where she was until I signal her and slowly walked around to where the flag was.

Immediately, Nico saw what I was trying to do and quickly disarmed Clarisse and knocking her out with the hilt of her Stygian iron sword.

Quick description of the sword: It's made out of Stygian iron, which is mined and forged in the Underworld. It cools in the River Styx, making a clean indestructible blade. It is as black as a nightmare and it can be truly terrifying.

I quickly got my sword, from tapping my necklace, and hurried over to Lola and tossed the flag to her, which she immediately understood and ran, using the trees as an advantage.

I turned to Nico and smirked, "I guess it's just you and me then."

"Agreed," Nico huskily answered as he charged at me with his sword. I quickly deflected and automatically noticed that he had more power and strength than me. I quickly changed to defense as his sword kept clanging with mine.

I started noticing that he was getting tired, I mean, a skeletal army and fighting with Clarisse does leave a person tired, even for a son of Hades.

I quickly parried his attack and started to attack him, making him switch to defense. I got him to back up to a tree so that he could not continue to walk back and we were in the sunlight area so he couldn't shadow travel away or use the shadows to his advantage.

Unfortunately, the horn sounded before I could finish him off (disarming wise). I lowered my sword and he lowered his. I turned around to walk away but he took my wrist, which made me turn around.

"Draw, but I will win next time," he smirked, and went off to the shadows.

I just went back to the river only to find that the Blue team won. Lola, who was at the edge of the river came over to me and sigh. "I almost made it but they," points to Percy and Annabeth, who had the flag, "made it before I did."

"Oh well," I said, a bit disappointed that our team lost. "But it's just a game right?"

Suddenly, everyone gasped. Eunice, who approached the river from the trees have a hologram of black light, spinning and gleaming with a picture of a helm. To be exact, it was the Helm of Darkness, Hades' symbol of power. Then, a hologram shined on top of Lola's head. It was a hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming with a picture of a trident, a three-tipped spear, which is Poseidon's symbol of power.

Everyone waited to see if I was going to get claimed and yet, nothing happened. Percy looked surprised but somewhat happy. Nico, who was leaning against a tree, in the shadows, looked even more surprised. Their faces weirdly distorted that I resisted smirking.

Chiron, who looked a bit worried, announced, "It is determined!" Everyone started to kneel as Chiron continued to speak, "Hail, Eunice Hunter, Daughter of Underworld God, Hades. God of the Dead and Wealth."

"Hail, Lola Hunter, Daughter of the Sea God, Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses."

With that said, Lola and Eunice showed some of their truth power that they couldn't show before. Lola went into the water, which healed her minor wounds, and dived into the water. Eunice summoned a skeletal dragon, which she gladly hopped on. On the dragon she used her power to make a small throne chair out of bones and sat on it. The skeletal dragon spread its wings, making it longer more deadly and bigger. Lola emerged out of the water on her own horse and made a water way to the surface.

Many campers looked in awe and amazement and even Percy and Nico looked impressed.

Eunice and Lola both got off and their creations disappeared; the water horse went back into the river and the skeletal dragon crumpled down to bones, which went into the ground.

They both looked sad to me, since I didn't get claimed but I shrugged it off and went back to the Hermes cabin. They tried to follow but Percy dragged Lola off while Nico did the same with Eunice. They were then crowded by some campers.

I sighed. I guess I won't get claimed today. I couldn't wait to show my true powers.

* * *

**Poor Cecilia… don't worry, she'll get claimed soon. Well, it's kind of obvious now who her godly parent is still Lola and Eunice got claimed XD**

**I dedicate this chapter to whoever updated their stories or made new stories on 10/11/12. Why? Because of the date, 10/11/12! 10, 11, 12 XD 10/11/12 Catch my drift? (That means, do you get it? XD)**

**Question: Who should win, Cecilia, Lola, Eunice, Nico, Percy, Thalia, or Jason? In fighting wise.**

**Answer/Explanation: Well, I plan on making them all fight each other but I can't decide who should win O.o Help is needed! (P.S. Percy does not need to win, he can lose battles.)**

**R&R**


	10. Not the Imagined Claiming

**I apologize ahead for a short chapter :( Check out the challenge in the end. You can call me desperate if you want :P**

**ChildofWisdom: I love your honesty :D**

**Cockapoo: HAHA I should of guessed :P And I am right now :P**

**To the reviewers above, you'll see who will win XD I narrowed the choices to like 4 people :P**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be a girl, for one thing, and two, I would be writing the House of Hades right now!**

* * *

Lola's POV

Ever since I got claimed by my dad Percy has been pestering me with comments of, "YEA I HAVE A SISTER!" plus a random hug, "What do you like to do?", "What's your mom like?" and stuff like that. It's seriously annoying. I know it's great to know that you have a sister but I would never imagine it like this!

I finally got fed up and said, "Would you _please_ shut up Percy?! You are getting on my nerves here!" I didn't mean to be so rude but he was getting on my nerves.

He sulked (who knew he could sulk?) and said, "Okay. Sorry," before walking off.

I sighed, "Wait Percy!" I ran after him and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I guess I was too annoyed of you asking questions…"

He smiled. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have asked so many questions."

I held out my hand. "Truce?"

He gladly too my hand and said, "Truce."

~Line Breaker~

I arrived at the climbing wall where Cecilia and some other campers were. The climbing wall is this giant wall where the Camp Half-Blood campers climb on. They have to climb quickly or it will clash with the other wall, causing lava to pour from the top, and boulders to fall on whoever is climbing at the time.

I got on a harness and made it sure it was hook properly and that I wouldn't fall off the wall. I saw that Cecilia and Nico were also getting ready to climb the wall.

After we were all set, I started to climb. I climbed and climbed, one foot after the other. I saw Cecilia and Nico rushing to the top and I picked up speed. I didn't want lava and boulders to come down on me!

Unfortunately, a camper's line started to rip. It kept making a tearing sound until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She fell from midway.

I heard Cecilia sigh and she jumped from the top, downward. I looked at Nico and he looked at Cecilia like she was insane!

Suddenly, the campers gasped. As Cecilia came down, slowly too, as if the winds were slowing down her fall from gravity, with the camper, I think her name was Drew, a hologram of yellow and bluish light gleamed and spun with a picture of a thunderbolt, Zeus's symbol of power.

Chiron appeared and knelt, along with the campers, including me. "Hail, Cecilia Hunter, Daughter of the Lord of the Sky, Zeus. God of Honor, Justice, Lightning, and the Skies."

I heard Cecilia mutter, "This is _not_ how I wanted to be claimed but who cares? I just got claimed because I saved someone…"

I rolled my eyes. Some things never change, no matter where you are.

* * *

**Short but at least Cecilia got claimed :D**

**Oh yea, I edited some "minor" details in the last chapter like me typing "Son of the Sea God" instead of "**_**Daughter **_**of the Sea God" for Lola's claiming *facepalm* Epic fail XD I can't believe I called Lola a guy (male) *facepalm***

**Question: Can any of you help me with the prophecy and the quest?**

**My answer / explanation: Well, I already got an idea for the baddy and such but I need a prophecy and where they should go (if you can't already guess, I suck at those since I never did them before and such.) Help please :D**

**Challenge: For every NEW reviewer, I will add 500 words to the total. For every OLD reviewer, I will add 250 words to the total. Right now, the total will start with 100. (See? I'm very nice XD I gave you guys a boost of 100 free words :P)**

**Honestly, I'm thinking of doing that for every chapter from now on. And when I get like, uh… 7 reviews, I will immediately start writing and put up the chapter the next day (unless homework hates me or my brother uses my laptop again… grr…)**

**R&R**


	11. Let the Contests Begin!

**I apologized for the lateness O.o I bet you want to just read :P So… I'll leave the review answers for the end…**

**5 reviewers. 3 new, 2 old. So that's… 500+500+500+250+250+100=2100! 2100 words, coming right up! :P**

**Disclaimer: ****If I was Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be a girl, for one thing, and two, I would be writing the House of Hades right now!**

* * *

Eunice's POV

After I heard Cecilia got claimed (which I'm sad that I missed it), I went over and saw that Chiron was asking for everyone's attention. I went up to Cecilia and Lola and everyone got silent, waiting to hear what Chiron had to say.

Chiron cleared his throat, "The gods have decided to throw contests. There will be awards as well; a best archer award in the archery contest, the best swordsman (or swordswoman) award, best sportsmanship award, and more! You cannot use your powers or magic items. That means you cannot use your powers, Percy, during the water related events! And Annabeth, you cannot use your invisible cap for the contests either."

"There will also be a big game of Capture the Flag! In this version, however, instead of two big teams, there will be a bunch of little teams; you can play alone or work with others! Each participant will have one flag in their possession. You will each get a few minutes at the start to run into the forest. Afterwards, you can go battle each other, one on one or in groups. You will get a flag each time you win a battle. If you have no more flags, you are out. Magic items are allowed. No cheating is allowed. Abilities are allowed. The one who gets all the flags wins or who gets the most flags before the game ends wins a trophy!"

"After all of these have taken place, there will be a karaoke party/masquerade ball. Each person must be dress elegantly, dresses for girls and suits for boys. Masks are required for the fun of it and because it's a "masquerade" ball. Dates are not required. There will be dancing, music (from people singing of course!), and more."

"This will take place one week from now. I suggest you start preparing for it and signing up for events, which will start tomorrow. Good day."

Wow, that was a lot of info… I wonder if our necklaces count as "magic items".

"Chiron!" I called.

He turned. "Yes, Eunice."

"Does my necklace," showing him my necklace, "count as a magic item?"

Chiron looked at it and answered, "You are allowed to use it, for only your weapons only."

And with that, he left. I turned back to Cecilia and Lola.

Lola looked really psyched about the ball that she started babbling about it. "Oh my gods! A masquerade ball! What are we going to wear people? And karaoke! Ooh, I love karaoke…!"

"Chill, Lola," answered Cecilia. "We got a whole week remember? Chillax."

"Who ever says chillax Cecilia?" I asked, knowing her answer already.

"I do, duh!" she answered. That's what I thought!

"Whatever!" answered Lola in a "whatever" tone, looping her arms around our necks. "We got to prepare! Like what are we going to wear?"

Cecilia looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know about you but mine is going to involve magic," with a wink and a peace sign.

I thought momentarily. "I got some ideas. Come on! Let's discuss at Cecilia's cabin!"

We hurried over to Cecilia's cabin, where magic was going to happen!

~Line Breaker~ **Five days later…**

After breakfast was served and I was done, I hurried in a rush to Cecilia's cabin, ignoring all looks from the other campers.

I saw Lola as well, running and panting, and together we burst open the cabin 1 door.

Lola gasped, "Are you done yet?"

Cecilia, who was lying on her bed reading a book (figures) answered, "Not yet, but I will finish today or tomorrow, before the ball at least. The contests are going to start in 2 days!"

She propped her elbows so she could look at us.

"Well," I said, breaking the silence. "Can we see what you did so far?"

Cecilia shrugged. "Sure."

With that, she went over to one of her drawers, flipped a switch that made a secret door appear and went in. We followed her into a room with fabrics, sewing machines, and more! Cecilia led us to a wardrobe that said, "UNFINISHED!" and opened it. There were our dresses for the masquerade ball! We were each going to design our own masks so those weren't there. But the dresses looked amazing so far!

"What do you think?" asked Cecilia.

Lola and I looked at each other and exclaimed, "THEY LOOK AWESOME!"

"Great work Cecilia!" Lola gushed, as if she was suppose to be Aphrodite's daughter, not Poseidon's. "Love the design!"

I agree; they were awesome! I can't wear to wear them!

Cecilia looked pleased. "Thanks, I have been working on them very hard!"

Well her work definitely paid off, as usual. She creates most of her clothes herself, including some of ours. I provided the jewelry while Lola provides the fabric and such. And Cecilia makes the outfit. We all contribute.

She closes the door to the wardrobe and leads us out, and the secret door disappears as she flips another switch. (Her switches and stuff are so complicated…)

"So," Cecilia starts. "Want to practice for the contests?"

I shrugged. "Sure!" And Lola agrees.

~Line Breaker~ **Two days later…**

It is the day of the contests! I am so excited!

Cecilia, Lola, and I went over to the archery contest first, where most of the participants were the Apollo kids and the Hunters (they showed up a few days before). As the archery contest progressed, the participants that were not Apollo kids or the Hunters were out. Then some Apollo kids and Hunters were out, leaving Will, Thalia, and Phoebe as the last three participants left.

The campers cheered, "GO WILL!" while the hunters cheered, "GO THALIA! GO PHOEBE!"

It was a tight match. Phoebe got out, leaving Will and Thalia left. They notched arrows and stepped back as difficulty increased.

I couldn't wait to see who will win. It was so exciting! The suspense; it's like killing me! I really hoped Will will win the contest!

Suddenly, Will notched an arrow and it did not hit the center! Close but not a bulls eye. He looked a bit disappointed but didn't lose hope.

Thalia notched her arrow and… it didn't hit bulls eye but…

WILL WON! Thalia's arrow was a bit farther from the center than Will's! WILL WON!

The campers burst into applause as Chiron announced Will the winner of the archery contest. Thalia looked very surprised but didn't cry or anything and went over to the Hunters. The Apollo kids ran up to Will, who looked very happy, smiling that made some girls swoon, and carried their head counselor on their shoulders, cheering as they did and slapping him on the back for a job well done.

The next contest was a pie eating contest. There were a bunch of pies; apple, blueberry, cherry, pecan, pumpkin, sweet potato… They looked delicious! There were about 20 demigods in this event and guess who won? The head counselors of the Hermes cabin, Travis and Conner Stoll, were neck and neck in the pie contest, eating as fast as they can without choking. However, the winner of this contest was Leo! Leo ate one more pie than the all and mighty Stolls, who looked like they were going to puke.

After a few more contests, from egg toss (what are we, like 6?) to potato sack race (again, as we 5 year olds or something? Sheesh!)

For the swimming contest, Lola and I participated. However, Percy still got first place. Lola got second. I think I was in 5th place but I didn't care; I had fun and that's all that matters – just have fun!

Cecilia, Lola, and I participated in the canoe contest (you needed at least 3 people in a canoe to participate) and we came in third place! Percy, Jason, and Nico got in first place while Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper got in second place.

Finally, it was time for the swords contest! There were a lot of participants, all from different cabins (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hermes, Athena, Ares, and more!) Chiron placed all participant names in a hat and chose randomly 2 names. Those two whose names were picked fought; whoever won that round advanced to the next round.

It took awhile for it to be my turn since there were a lot of people participating. Cecilia fought against a Demeter girl and easily wiped her out in a minute. Lola had to battle a Hermes boy but defeated him too.

At last, I heard my name being called and I waited for another name to be picked and called. It was Malcolm's name I heard and I had to battle him. We went into our proper positions and he said, "Good luck." I answered him back and wished him luck as well.

The battle overall was pretty long compared to Cecilia's and Lola's. Malcolm was definitely skilled; he quickly analyzed my defense and offense skills and found weaknesses. Fortunately for me, I parried any coming moves at me. I quickly decided to change to offense and started jabbing, stabbing, at Malcolm's sword, trying to make him drop it. Unfortunately, one of my daggers flew out of my hands and I was stuck with one. However, I managed to deceive him and won the match!

I led Malcolm a hand and he gratefully took it, smiling at me. He congratulated me for my win and thanked him.

This went on and on until 10 participants remained… Cecilia, Lola, me, Jason, Thalia, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse, and another Ares kid.

Finally, Chiron said, "That is all for today! We will continue this contest tomorrow morning! Get some rest because the big Capture the Flag game is tomorrow!"

Cheers erupted as the crowded dispersed and everyone went their separate ways. I went over to Cecilia and Lola, who looked tired. We went to our cabins for a well deserved shower and sleep.

* * *

**First off, before I go to the review answering, I like to thank all the old and new reviewers :D**

**I like to also thank koolkimoov, SophiaJewel, Katrina Miyuki, . .27, and Kiss me - Love Kate for following and/or favoriting this story!**

**Review answers time! :)**

**Daughter****of**** the ****Earth says, "****I like this story :D I have to say my fav. OC ****of**** yours is Cecilia (and I'm just guessing that she's going to be paired with Nico), and...yeah. Update soon, please!"**

** I say, "Thanks! :D XD Can't tell but good guess :) And updating :D"**

**Cockapoo says, "Whoa whoa whoa I feel unimportant here. You should add 1000 words just for me because you love me and I love Nico and it's all totally awesome, right? Right. LOL just kidding. Anyway nice chapter! But if you need help, ask me something more specific and I'll see if I can help you. Can I guess? Nico and Cecilia are getting together, right? Son ****of**** the Sea God. AWKWARD. But don't worry. I've made crazier mistakes. Called Connor Chase, did all sorts ****of**** nutsy stuff in Ocean Eyes :P It's so embarrassing to read now LOL But anyway here's another super special review for you! OH AND you have to read my new story! Pretty pretty please? Read and REVIEWWW? PWWEEEEEEZE? It's called Falling In. PLEEEASE R&R :) AND UPDATE SOON Cockapoo xxx"**

** I say, "Sorry! It just wouldn't be fair that way :P Sure… you can guess but I'm saying who's with who… yet. Though it's kind of obvious. Really? I never noticed O.o And I read and reviewed :) And updating now XD"**

**kari0104 says, "Hi can't think ****of**** a good answer to ur question NNNOOOOOOOOOO lol love it bye"**

** I say, "Hi. Okay… XD What's the no for? The answer or what? O.o Ok thanks :D Bye."**

** one . direction . percy . jackson . 27 says, "This is really good. :D are you going to make the big three children go on the quest? So Percy Nico Thalia also? Keep it up"**

** I say, "Hi new reviewer XD Thanks! Maybe :P You'll see… Will do :)"**

**SaystheTruth says, "I added your story to my community. It's amazing!"**

** I say, "Thanks!"**

**Wow, on my word count, I have over 2100 words! Cool :) I hope this made up for the long, long, long time you had to wait~ Again, sorry! I'm trying hard to update faster but school work always cuts my time for typing the next chapter :( And that my brother uses my laptop a lot more than I do O.o (My laptop has my work for this story so yea…**

**Anyways, it's done to the final 10! Who should win the swords contest: Cecilia, Lola, Eunice, Jason, Thalia, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse, or the random Ares kid? That's your question for this chapter! Please answer! It will affect who wins this swords contest!**

**R&R**


	12. Ten Turns Into Two

**Terribly sorry for the wait. I haven't update for about 3 weeks? So sorry. It's the usually reasons why... SCHOOL! So yea, hw and stuff...**

**I'm not going to response to reviews today, probably just going to send through PMs, easier in my opinion.**

**1842 views 53 reviews. Eh not bad. Means that for every 1 review, there are about 35 views. I think we can do better than that ;D**

**Without further delays, here's the next chapter! (It's a bit shorter than I like it to be but better than nothing!)**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be a girl, for one thing, and two, I would be writing the House of Hades right now!**

* * *

Cecilia's POV

The next day was a fun day. I woke up early like usual and took a shower and changed my clothes. I met up with Lola and Eunice to go eat.

After breakfast, we went to the Arena, where the last matches of the sword fighting contest will be held.

I waited impatiently (I can't stand waiting but I don't show it much) until finally Chiron appeared.

"Today campers," he started. "will mark the last day of the contests before the big Capture the Flag game on Friday, which is tomorrow. Without further to do, let the last contest continuation commence!"

The pairs were Percy vs. Annabeth (couldn't wait to see that one. According to most campers, their matches were always the best to see), Thalia vs. Nico, Jason vs. Eunice, Lola vs. the Ares kid whose name apparently Mark, and me vs. Clarisse.

Long story short, Annabeth won her match against Percy (according to Percy, he let her win, which earned a slap from Annabeth and telling him that she won fair and square), Nico won his match against Thalia (who you could still hear her grumbling how she _almost _won and boys were stupid and stuff), Eunice surprisingly won against Jason, and Lola ultimately beated up Mark.

Finally, it was my match against Clarisse. Now if I knew Clarisse from the battles I saw and heard from other people (cough cough, _Percy_, cough cough), then I was determined that I was going to win.

I held my sword, which I named Bejeweled, and waited for the match to start. Clarisse was holding her spear, Maimer (which everyone else "Lamer" behind her back) and looked like she was really to pounce on me.

Finally, the match started. Clarisse made the first move by pouncing on me (wow, deja vu much?) which I easily tuck and rolled to the side.

She then charged at me and held her spear straight at me. I dodged it and her spear got stuck in the ground.

While she tried to get it out, I charged (well ran) up to her. Unfortunately, she got her spear out and deflected my attack. It then became an attack defense attack maneuver, which none of us got an advantage or disadvantage.

Luckily for me however, Clarisse tripped from that hole where Maimer got stuck before in the ground. Her spear flew out of her grasp and I held my sword at her neck.

The campers clapped loudly with some whistles and stuff and I went over to the other 4 winners. That got me puzzled though, five divided by two... that is not even.

As I opened my mouth to ask Chiron, he said, "Well it looks like there isn't an even amount of competitors left." Wow, another deja vu much?

"What now Chiron?" I asked.

He thought for a moment before speaking, "Well, either one of you volunteers to drop out or we will add someone in."

I knew I was going to regret my decision but it would be good sportsmanship and answered, "I volunteer to drop out of the sword fighting contest."

Immediately Lola and Eunice came up to me and said that I shouldn't because I was really looking forward to winning and stuff but I made up my mind. Both of them volunteered to drop out instead of me but I shook my head, determined to keep my word and decision and drop out.

Chiron then asked, "Why?"

I answered, "Because I won my match against Clarisse because she tripped. Now because I beat her, through sword fighting. I didn't win fair and square. She tripped and I won because she tripped."

Chiron took that into consideration, despite Lola and Eunice telling him otherwise. "Okay," he answered, "If you are sure." I nodded.

So I stepped into the crowd, waiting for the next battle pairs. Chiron said, "Okay, the battle pairs are Annabeth vs. Nico and Eunice vs. Lola!"

I gasped in delight. Lola and Eunice have versed each other in the past and they were always fun to watch, due to the fact that they knew each other's moves and couldn't get the advantage of one another. So their matches almost always ended in a draw, depending how long they wanted to continue to fight.

Annabeth and Nico battled each other first. It was definitely a fun, exciting battle to watch with Nico and his Stygian sword and death aura and Annabeth was her dagger and battle strategies. However, in the end, Nico won. Annabeth congratulated him on winning and even Percy came up to them, kissing Annabeth and telling Nico that he taught him well (which deserved him some remarks from Nico).

At last, it was battle between Eunice and Lola. The two were standing facing each other and saying some "good luck"s to one another.

The battle began as Eunice made the first move. She swung her dagger while Lola parried. It continued to be an attack defend maneuver, like what happened during my match against Clarisse, where none of the two got an advantage over the other.

Lola and her dancing like moves against Eunice and her kung fu like moves, definitely a sight to see. Lola started dancing when she was around eight years old. Eunice started learning kung fu when she was around 10 years old. Me, on the other hand, learned all about mediation and stuff, being one with the soul and nature. It definitely helped me when I was stressed and improved my battling skills. We taught each other what we learned and so we knew each other's tactics in battling, in case we needed to work together in battle.

After a long, long battle (it was like over half an hour), Lola emerged victorious due to the fact that Eunice sorta lost her grip on her dagger and Lola knocked it out of her hand.

The crowd cheered loudly as Lola and Nico standby, winners of their battles.

Chiron called out for silence as he spoke, "This will be the final battle between two fantastic fighters, Nico and Lola! Let the battle begin as soon as possible!"

The two standed away from each other and drew their weapons, and looked poised to fight.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Honestly, I actually want a cliffhanger so that I can do the fight in Lola's POV next chapter XD**

**It's not too late to vote for who should win, Lola or Nico! So vote!**

**Many reviewers voted for Nico (cough, cough, **_**Cockapoo**_**, cough cough, **_**SaystheTruth**_**, cough, cough)**

**Others were chosen too like Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse.**

**A guest (000) said that Eunice should win because their friend's name is Eunice and that she's awesome. I actually chose Eunice's name because of my friend XD Her name is Eunice as well.**

**Pipermclean-beautyqueen tells me that maybe Cecilia should win because she likes the name XD I like the name too (got it from a friend as well XD) and I believe Cecilia is my fav XD**

**Anyhow, it's down to Nico and Lola so vote, vote, VOTE!**

**Question of the Chapter: What weird habits do you have?**

**My answer: Ok, so in my bathroom there is a shower curtain. Apparently, every time I use the bathroom, I tend to check behind the shower curtain. I have no clue how and why that started but I know that I've been doing it for a definite amount of time now and that I'm trying to break that weird habit.**

**R&R**

**P.S. Check out my new story, Subway Experiences 101. Here's the summary:**

**A bunch of one shots with our favorite PJO couples! They range from Percabeth, Jasper, Thalico, to Nico/OCs! Subway meaning the train? Or Subways meaning the sandwich shop? Who knows! This is will become a collaboration with different authors and their own shots about the topic. No flames please! Rated T just in case ;D**

**There are two one shots so far, the first one is Percabeth and the second is Jeyna (though it may seem like Jasper) by p****ipermclean-beautyqueen.**


	13. New Things Are Revealed and Unleashed

**In case the world ends today, here's the next chapter! ;D (*The next day* Kind of late but the world didn't end XD LOL WE ARE ALIVE ;D)**

**Why the world would end when China's still alive (they are 12 hours ahead of Americans) and a lot of other countries, I don't know... (*The next day* IKR! WE DIDN'T DIE ;D YAY :D)**

**Of those who reviewed, only two replied who they wanted to win this fight XD Well, here's my response to that :P**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be a girl, for one thing, and two, I would be writing the House of Hades right now!**

* * *

Lola's POV

As fast as the battle started, it ended as fast. The minute I took a step forward, I was immediately covered by a cloud of green smoke. I was totally confused, as with the rest of the campers and Chiron. I wasn't coughing or anything, I was just standing there like an idiot, waiting for something to happen. The green smoke seems to be only all around me, starting from the ground and up.

Finally, I noticed Cecilia telling something to Eunice and then threw something like that looked like a white ball. It exploded at my feet and a poof of white smoke appeared. It seemed to counter the green smoke until nothing was left.

Cecilia went up to Chiron and whispered something to him.

Chiron answered, "This battle will be delayed until further notice! Counselors, report to the Big House at once! Hunters, you guys come as well."

With that, the crowd dispersed and everyone left to their respectable places.

Cecilia, Eunice, and I followed Chiron to the Big House and into the Rec Room, where all of the cabin counselors sat around the ping-pong table.

Chiron spoke, "We all saw that green smoke around Lola correct?"

Everyone spoke in murmurs of yes.

"Well then," he continued. "I like to hand the mic to Cecilia now, who will inform us more on what just happened. Cecilia?"

Everyone's eyes were on Cecilia now, who didn't look intimidated by all the eyes staring at her.

She took a breath and spoke, "That smoke," she paused, "was from Hecate."

Lou Ellen, counselor of Cabin 20, Hecate's cabin, pumped her fist into the air, "I knew it! But wait, what did you throw at it?"

Cecilia answered, "A counter magic bomb."

Lou Ellen looked confused, "How do you have one? Only the children of Hecate can make and have those."

Cecilia stopped her there, "It'll be answered."

"Us three have been travelling alone, without guardians for quite some time but for the right reasons. We've known we were demigods since we were ten," some gasps from some people around the table, "and got our weapons and stuff from our parents directly." More gasps were heard.

"Our parents are alive, I mean our mothers are alive," she clarified. "They don't hate us but we can't live with them, not only because we were some demigods with a strong scent."

Eunice spoke up, "Our parents are not mortal."

Gasps from the counselors were heard. If not for Chiron, I bet chaos would of happened.

"Our mothers were not daughters of the main Olympian gods and goddesses. In fact," I added, "She is both seen as a Titan and an Olympian goddess."

It was Annabeth would answered, "Hecate right?"

Us three nodded sincerely.

"So let me get this straight," Annabeth said. "Your mothers are Hecate's daughters and you guys are daughters of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades respectively so that means..."

"Yep," Cecilia concluded, "We are Hecate's granddaughters."

Ohs came from Lou's mouth as the connections struck her.

"But wait," asked Piper, Aphrodite's cabin counselor, "why would Hecate do that to her granddaughter? What does that smoke do anyway?"

Lou answered, "That smoke can transport someone somewhere. It can also cause damage to the person trapped in it."

Cecilia continued, "I don't know why she would want to capture Lola but it probably involves the fact that we are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades's daughters. We are powerful."

"This calls for a quest!" answered Percy, who is apparently the Cabin 3's counselor.

Chiron nodded affirmatively. "Someone go get Rachel. Why isn't she already?"

Travis and Connor Stolls, counselors of the Hermes' cabin, ran out the door to fetch Rachel, the camp oracle so I have been told.

They came back in with Rachel, a red haired, green eyed girl wearing an over-large shirt and a pair of jeans with doodles on them.

Rachel asks, "Need a prophecy?"

Chiron nods and glides Rachel to the three of us.

She smiled and closed her eyes. Green mist formed around Rachel's feet, swirling around. When Rachel opened her eyes, they were glowing. She opened her mouth and emerald smoke poured out.

_"Six shall travel to where one knows best,_  
_An arrow, a flame, a skull, plus a quest,_  
_The three shall save a goddess's life._  
_Through facing enemies there's a strife,_  
_To where she needs no magic need,_  
_Mothers with their changing deed."_

Rachel then collapsed and two of the counselors carried her to the couch.

I could see Annabeth calculating what the prophecy could mean.

It was Cecilia who talked first, "Six shall travel to where one knows best, no clue. An arrow, a flame, a skull, plus a quest, an arrow, Apollo, a flame, Hephaestus, and a skull, Hades."

Chiron nodded and so did Annabeth. "That makes sense," she remarked.

"The three shall save a goddess's life," continued Eunice. "So Cecilia, Lola, and I will save some goddess."

"Through facing enemies there's a strife," I repeated. "What is a strife?"

"A strife," explained Annabeth, "is a quarrel or a conflict."

"That part doesn't make sense either," Percy complained.

"To where she needs no magic need, Mothers with their changing deed," I said, saying the last two lines of the prophecy. "What magic need? Is the goddess we are looking

for Hecate? Whose mothers? Is it our mothers? What changing deed? Those lines don't make sense either."

"What makes sense," Nico answered, "is that three daughters of the Big Three who are also the granddaughters of Hecate plus me, Will, and Leo are going on some freakin' quest to go save some goddess, probably Hecate."

Chiron nodded, "Then Cecilia, Lola, Eunice, Nico, Will, and Leo will leave for the quest tomorrow..."

"Chiron," Katie, Demeter's counselor, interrupted. "Where are they going?"

"Well, Hecate spends a lot of time in the Underworld, being close friends with Hades and Persephone especially," answered Annabeth. "Since the first line states that they'll travel to where one knows best, in this case, where Nico knows best - the Underworld."

"Very well," Chiron concluded. "Cecilia, Lola, Eunice, Nico, Will, and Leo, pack your bags and meet Argus at the top of the hill tomorrow after breakfast. Meeting dismiss."

* * *

**So you guys learned some valuable information about Cecilia, Lola, and Eunice ;D I tried to do the prophecy myself so that no one knows what will happen in the future and I think I did a pretty good job XD If I think of a better one, expect an update on this chapter :P**

**See you guys soon unless the world ends today ;D XD (*The next day* Nope it didn't ;D)**

**R&R**


	14. She's Missing!

**I AM BACKK! YAY ;D *applause* And I realized I didn't mention to everyone that I would sorta "postpone" this story until I was done with the testing and stuff going on. (I swore to Cockapoo... she's gone nuts I mean it!)**

**Well, I'm done with my tests (*yay!*) but I didn't have internet for like 5 days! FIVE DAYS! And I had a freaky long paper due! Luckily, I finished at a house with internet ;D My brother was on the brink of absolute boredom (seriously, he kept saying "I'm bored" etc.)**

**Anyhow, back to the story (I rewrote this also because I wanted to include some responses from questions I asked back then...) And I don't have writer's block, I think.** **:**

**remialcsiD fI I saw kciR ,nadroiR I t'ndluow eb a lrig, rof eno ,gniht dna ,owt I dluow eb gnikrow no eht esuoH fo sedaH thgir !won**

* * *

_The last time we saw the gang, a quest has been given... with a prophecy to be fulfilled:_

"_Six shall travel to where one knows best,_

_An arrow, a flame, a skull, plus a quest,_

_The three shall save a goddess's life._

_Through facing enemies there's a strife,_

_To where she needs no magic need,_

_Mothers with their changing deed."_

_Now it's up to Cecilia, Lola, Eunice, Nico, Leo, and Will to save the day~_ _Away they go to the Underworld..._

* * *

Present day at Camp Half Blood **Hill**,

Eunice's POV

I had a dark gray backpack with me, carrying some necessities and some nectar and ambrosia for emergencies. I yawned as I waited for the other people to assemble on the hill. I didn't sleep that well last night thanks to a certain someone...

_Really quick (sorta) flashback..._

_I was on my cozy bed wearing my comfy purple, white striped T-shirt and purple pants with snowmen on them (unlike Nico, I actually wear some bright colors). Nico was on a bunk on the other side of the room sound asleep. Suddenly, I heard some loud pounding on the door and I arose. Fortunately, Nico slept right through it (how the heck does he do that?) and I quickly tiptoed ninja style to the door._

_Who the heck would knock on the door 1:43 am? A girl needs her beauty sleep you know._

_I opened the door slightly to get a peek at the intruder when the door was practically mowed down. I felt a hand on my wrist as I was literally being dragged away from the door as I heard a quiet slam from it._

_Whoever it was (it was too dark to tell and I was too sleepy to bother) dragged to a cabin and pushed me inside, closing the door behind them._

_My sleepy vision finally cleared up and I saw Cecilia and Lola in the moonlight. Cecilia was wearing one of her favorite soft blue shirt with blue pants to match. Lola was wearing a tank top and shorts (how the heck isn't she freezing her butt off in that I don't know...)_

"_Why are we here?" I quietly asked, not wanting to wake anyone up._

_Cecilia shrugged. "Beats me, ask Lola over there, she woke me up and dragged you here to my cabin."_

_We looked at Lola, who sighed._

"_Well I want to have some girl time... It's been awhile since we last had one."_

"_That's it?" Cecilia inquired. "That's what you woke us up for?"_

"_Uh ya," she said sheepishly. _"_Um, it can wait."_

_I yawned. "Okay, adios people!" I shadow traveled away._

_End of flashback_

Long story short, I didn't fall asleep until it was too little too late.

Cecilia was up and ready to go, looking not as sleepy as I did. She was wearing some gray sweatpants and a little blue T-shirt with a red jacket. I was wearing some rip black jeans with two shirts, a short purple one and a long black one, and a dark blue sweater over it. Will was there as well, wearing the official Camp Half Blood shirt with some blue pants. You could tell easily that he was trained very well with the muscles showing on his arms and through his thin shirt.

I saw Leo running up the hill wearing the Camp Half Blood shirt as well but his was covered in oil, smudges, and sweat. It covered the bright orange that it use to be in. His navy blue jeans was covered in coal dust with some smudges as well. His appearance contradicted the goofy smile that was plastered on his face. He was holding a rusty red backpack with him.

"Sorry I'm late," he replied, slightly panting. "One of the inventions I made with the Hephaestus cabin had some... problems."

"We're still waiting for two others," Will replied. "And you aren't that late."

"I imagine the other two coming right about..." Cecilia started. "...now."

Just then, I heard a distinct shout from the direction of the pavilion. It was Lola, running with an off shoulder ocean blue bag on one shoulder and a light green backpack on the other. She finally made it, panting loudly and was clearly exhausted. Afterwards, my brother Nico showed up dressed in all black with a skull ring on his finger. His backpack was also black.

"Finally!" I heard Cecilia exasperated. "I've been waiting for ages!"

"Impatient much?" I hear Nico muttered. I rolled my eyes.

Argus, the tall, blond, blue 100 eyed giant, appeared behind the tree and I jumped a little. I totally forgot that he was going to drive us down to the city.

"Why can't we just let you two Hades kids shadow travel us to the Underworld?" I heard Cecilia sighed. "Much faster in opinion." "Annoying much?" Nico muttered once again. "Taking 6 people to the Underworld? We would be tired out and you guys would have to drag us," he answered with a louder, irritated voice.

"Gee cranky much," Cecilia huffed under her breath. "Someone sure didn't get enough sleep last night..."

Argus drove us six demigod out to the city in the Camp Half Blood van. He dropped us off at an inconspicuous place outside of Central Park before bidding good luck and driving away.

"Ok," started Lola, breaking the awkward silence. "So what exactly are we looking for?"

"The Door of Orpheus," answered Cecilia, before Nico could say it. "It leads to the Underworld, doesn't it?"

"Correct," replied Will. "And I thinked I found it." He gestured to a pile of rocks. "We need to music to open it and luckily, a son of Apollo is here!" Will started to sing the chorus of "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know (oh oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know (oh oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_(Oh oh)_

_That's what makes you beautiful!"_

Will had a melodious voice. I practically fell in love with it. However, I could practically see smoke coming out of Cecilia's ears. She hated that song; she has a detest for romantic love songs. I don't know why.

The rocks shifted, revealing a tunnel that was big enough for us to crawl through. Nico went in first, then Cecilia, Lola, and Leo followed him. I went after Leo and Will followed right behind me, being the last one in line. The tunnel immediately closed after we all got in, caving us in with utter darkness and very little light to see. We all walked forward in a single line, following the walls down taking one step at a time.

I noticed that Will was a bit fidgeting but I guess it's a son of Apollo trait; they practically lived in the sunlight, not in the darkness.

Finally, Hades' palace was seen in the distance and I ultimately sighed, happy that we were finally at somewhere than a small, dark space. You could see a lot of undead souls, spirits, and people all around. Some were talking, fighting, or just plainly looking at us, like we were edible food for them to eat. Nico summoned out his stygian iron sword from the shadows and they looked away.

We passed the gate engraved with images of death into the palace, where we were immediately greeted by minions of my father, Hades. At least, it looked like a greeting, it was hard to tell.

"Take us to my father," Nico commanded them and they immediately nodded, not wanting to defy the Prince of the Underworld's commands.

"Take us to him right away. No delay please," I said and they did, probably knowing I was Hades's daughter, though I did not visit the Underworld often.

Some of the minions led us through a black hallway and into the main room where Hades was sitting in his throne made out of bones that looked lithe, graceful, and dangerous as a panther. He did look like Nico and I, having albino white skin, intense black eyes, and black hair up to his shoulders. My father was wearing black silk robes with souls threaded into the cloth. He had his Helm of Darkness and Cerberus with him. He had a bored yet serious look on his face.

Suddenly, Persephone, my stepmother appeared on the flowery throne that was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold. The throne was right next to his and Persephone did not look happy; in fact she looked pretty worried. She was a tall, beautiful, young woman, wearing a white dress. Her skin was pale, but not as white as father's. I am quite jealous of her hair, her flowing and curled black hair.

Suddenly, she noticed us and her worried look turned into a slight frown at the sight of Nico, who wasn't looking too fawn at her either. The six of us bowed. "Lord Hades, Lady Persephone," said Cecilia, Lola, Will, and Leo. "Father, stepmom," replied Nico and I, though Nico muttered 'stepmom' like it was a piece of disgusting trash.

Hades, I mean father, slightly nodded and answered in an oily voice, "Rise." We rose.

"What do you demigods want? You typical demigods on a quest to the Underworld always want something," asked Hades.

It was Nico who spoke, "All we want is for you guys to answer a question."

Hades' eyebrows rose. "Just one question? Well that's new."

"Where is Hecate?" asked Cecilia confidently.

Silence arose as my father looked more glumed out than usual and my stepmom looked even more worriedly. She looked like she was going to cry.

Finally, Persephone spoke in a shaky, but pretty steady for us to understand, voice, "She's not here."

"Where is she?" asked Lola, confused.

Persephone continued. "She's not here. Hecate hasn't been here since I returned to the Underworld in the beginning of autumn."

"Are you saying she's missing?" I asked, surprised.

Hades sighed. "That's what we suspected. We contacted the other Olympian gods and goddesses about Hecate's disappearance but no one has heard a word from her. We even tried IMing her but it didn't work. We can only conclude that Hecate has gone missing."

* * *

**Over 2000 words ;D Hope you guys are happy... if not, sorry hope I make it up soon ;)**

**I want to update over the weekend. It's not a promise but it's a goal. I'll try ;D**

**Also, I like to thank everyone for reviewing and favoriting and stuff. YOU GUYS ROCK! (::)'s for everyone, extra chocolatey :D **

**I** **need to catch up on all the FF emails for stories and PMs so expect some late responses from me. Sorry for the lateness by the way!**

**I also want to say that I used camphalfblood wikia site for descriptions and stuff and the TLT (The Lightning Thief) book for some info as well. Just crediting them ;D**

**Anyhow, Hecate is missing O.o Who suspected that? XD LOL I know I did :P**

**Question of the chapter: Do you guys want a sequel?**

**Reasoning: Just wondering ahead of time though it is a bit too early to know...**


	15. Game Plan

**LOL I just wanna comment on how I love people that are just following or favoriting this story but NOT reviewing XD LOL And I am totally serious :P Anyhow, 3 reviews! ;D And all include something about "It's about time you updated!" XD**

**Well, the stuff about Hecate I just found from "reliable" websites so yea... I wanna put some mythology history stuff in this (apparently...) So if there are some stuff you don't get about Hecate (ex: her usual whereabouts), it's not based on my imagination, it's based on Greek mythology ;D Oh and that includes for the extra people I'm gonna mention in this chapter.**

**To ****crossed****: Honestly, it was Percy vs. Annabeth wasn't it? Hello? If Percy had to be beated by someone in sword fighting, it would be Annabeth!**

**:remialcsiD fI I saw kciR ,nadroiR I t'ndluow eb a lrig, rof eno ,gniht dna ,owt I dluow eb gnikrow no eht esuoH fo sedaH thgir !won**

* * *

_Last time... Eunice's POV_ "

_Where is Hecate?" asked Cecilia confidently._

_Silence arose as my father looked more glumed out than usual and my stepmom looked even more worriedly. She looked like she was going to cry._ _F_

_inally, Persephone spoke in a shaky, but pretty steady for us to understand, voice, "She's not here."_

"_Where is she?" asked Lola, confused._

_Persephone continued. "She's not here. Hecate hasn't been here since I returned to the Underworld in the beginning of autumn."_

"_Are you saying she's missing?" I asked, surprised._

_Hades sighed. "That's what we suspected. We contacted the other Olympian gods and goddesses about Hecate's disappearance but no one has heard a word from her. We even tried IMing her but it didn't work. We can only conclude that Hecate has gone missing."_

* * *

Cecilia's POV

Silence.

Well at least we know Hecate needs rescuing, I thought. That's what the prophecy said, save a goddess's life, Hecate's life. But we got no clue what so ever on where to find Hecate and save her... from whatever.

Lola said, breaking the silence, "Now what?"

I've got no idea, I thought.

"I've got no idea," Nico answered.

Wow, freaky much? I thought again.

"Why don't we ask her parents?" asked Will. "Perses and Asteria."

Hades replied, "I don't think so. Perses, as you might already know, was the Titan god of destruction. If I'm not mistaken, he should still be in Tartarus. However, Asteria, the Titan goddess of the oracles and prophecies of night, turned herself into the island Delos. You might have a chance to talk to her."

"Well we could ask her children," I replied. "Circe, the Lamia, the Empousas..."

"I rather you guys not try to find the Lamia or the Empousas," Hades answered gruffly.

Lola answered, "Let's split up, half of us will go to Delos and the other half will go find Circe."

I said, "I'm not going to see Asteria, since she became an island in the first place because of Zeus."

"I'm going to visit Asteria," answered Will. "She might be fond of an Apollo kid since Apollo was born there."

"I'm going with Will," Nico said abruptly. "I rather not get turned into a guinea pig like Percy did."

"Percy got turned into a guinea pig?" Leo asked, jokingly. "Man I'm going to Circe."

"I'm with Cecilia then," answered Lola.

"And I'm stuck with Nico and Will," sighed Eunice.

Hades replied, "Then it's set then. I suggest that the people going to Circe find Hermes first for his multivitamins first before going to find her. After all, she turns boys to guinea pigs. The multivitamins will make you guys immune to her sorcery."

"As for the people heading to Asteria, good luck. Remember, she is a Titan goddess after all. There's no telling what she'll do to you guys."

Persephone spoke for the first time after we found out Hecate was missing, "But careful and please find Hecate."

Then we left the Underworld.

* * *

**This is a filler chapter, I guess that's what you call it. And one reason I'm updating so late is because it is hard to research about Perses and Asteria. P.S. The info provided here about them might not be accurate...**

**Also, if you want something else to blame, you can blame hw, books, and anime. Sorry, a habit :P**

**R&R please!** **Let's try to get to 75 reviews :P**


	16. Circe and Vitamins

**I rather let you guys read before killing me for not updating... Hehe ^_^**

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! ;D With PJO on top?**

**Disclaimer: Ownership - Rick Riordan; Story + 3 OCs - MINE**

* * *

_Cecilia's POV - Recap_

_Lola answered, "Let's split up, half of us will go to Delos and the other half will go find Circe."_

_I said, "I'm not going to see Asteria, since she became an island in the first place because of Zeus."_

"_I'm going to visit Asteria," answered Will. "She might be fond of an Apollo kid since Apollo was born there."_

_"I'm going with Will," Nico said abruptly. "I rather not get turned into a guinea pig like Percy did."_

"_Percy got turned into a guinea pig?" Leo asked, jokingly. "Man I'm going to Circe."_

"_I'm with Cecilia then," answered Lola._

"_And I'm stuck with Nico and Will," sighed Eunice._

_Hades replied, "Then it's set then. I suggest that the people going to Circe find Hermes first for his multivitamins first before going to find her. After all, she turns boys to guinea pigs. The multivitamins will make you guys immune to her sorcery."_

"_As for the people heading to Asteria, good luck. Remember, she is a Titan goddess after all. There's no telling what she'll do to you guys."_

_Persephone spoke for the first time after we found out Hecate was missing, "But careful and please find Hecate."_

_Then we left the Underworld._

* * *

Lola's POV

After saying goodbye to Eunice, Nico, and Will, Cecilia, Leo, and I started to brainstorm ideas to find Hermes and get those multivitamins.

"If I were Hermes," I started, "where would I be?"

"Why don't we just IM him?" suggested Cecilia.

"Ok!" exclaimed Leo as he fished for a drachma. "Ah here's one!"

Cecilia ignored his words of "Hey!" as she grabbed the golden drachma out of his hand and said, "We need a rainbow."

"On it," I answered. Using the sunlight as the source of light, I used my Poseidon water powers to form a rainbow.

"Perfect," nodded Cecilia as she threw the drachma in the rainbow saying, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me the god Hermes whatever he is."

The Iris message shimmered and showed Hermes on the move through the United States. I only see that he had on a Hermes Express jacket.

He finally noticed us and put on a sly grin saying, "Hello Cecilia, Lola, and Leo! What can good old Hermes get for you guys?"

Leo hyperly said, "Vitamins vitamins vitamins!"

Cecilia facepalmed and muttered, "Who gave him the sugar rush?"

"Ah you guys want my trustily good old multivitamins! Good choice," Hermes smiled as he showed us the bottle. "Why do you guys need them?"

"We're going to try to find Circe for some answers to Hecate's whereabouts," answered Cecilia, "Since we got Leo here..."

"Gotcha. Where can I find you guys?"

"Central Park," I answered. "Meet us at the Beethoven Statue."

"Got it. Over and out."

I waved my hand through the mist, disrupting the signal to end our call.

~fast forward to when they get there~

We finally arrived at the statue of Beethoven after making a bunch of wrong turns (you can blame Leo), batting some hellhounds (cough demigods cough), and some other wacko things including Cecilia and a baby stroller being dunked into a pond. "I still haven't killed you for that Leo!"

By the time we got there (which took us at least an hour or so), Hermes was already there with Martha and George, his snakes on his caduceus staff.

"Sorry we took so long," I apologized. "Some mishap ran into us."

"No problem," Hermes replied. "I only got here awhile ago. I was in Seattle, Washington you know."

George the snake asked, "Anybody got a rat for me? You know the sewers here have tons of them!"

Ignoring that, Cecilia went right to the point. "Where are your multivitamins Hermes?"

Hermes pulled out a bottle labelled, "Hermes' Multivitamins." "It's right here."

He tossed it over to Cecilia, who caught it just as smoothly. Go figure.

"How do we used them?" I asked.

"Just pop one into your mouth," answered Hermes as if it was so obvious. "Each multivitamin has a different flavor based on color and type. An example is lemon, which is the yellow Minotaur one. Anyhow, they should protect you from magic."

"Should?" inquired Cecilia. "Shouldn't we be 100 percent immune to magic?"

"Yep," agreed Hermes. "Gotta go now. Mail and packages don't just deliver themselves you know."

"Hey what about my rat?" argued George.

"No time to lose! Good luck kids!" With that, Hermes disappeared.

Cecilia placed the bottle entrusted with Hermes' Multivitamins in her bag. She looked at me, her sky blue eyes full of wonder asking, "Where would Circe be?"

I stared back, hoping that my sea green eyes asked, "You got me. How the heck would I know?"

Of course Leo disturbs that quiet, peaceful silence with, "Hey look I found a rat!"

~cue facepalm, laughter, whatever~

"How do we track down Circe if we have no clue where she is or how she even looks like?" Cecilia asked exasperated.

"Ooh," gasped Leo. "I remember Annabeth mentioned that Percy and her came across Circe on their second quest together!"  
"Hey that'll work!" I exclaimed, working up another rainbow. "Somebody got a drachma handy?"

Cecilia grabbed one from her bag and tossed it to me. Me, grabbing an awesome catcher, missed it but it landed into the rainbow anyway. Cecilia sighed.

I spoke to the rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson at Camp Half Blood."

The mist formed my brother and his girlfriend, Annabeth, working on some blueprints on the table in what appears to be Athena's cabin. Apparently they didn't see us so they shared a kiss which (obviously) turned into a makeout session. No details because I was covering my innocent eyes from that disturbing and somewhat noisy scene. I did not want to see my brother do that with his girlfriend.

Leo was like laughing his behind off while recording it, happily muttering something about the Stolls. (Not good.)

Finally, after Leo recorded this "wondrous" scene, he laughed crazily and wolf whistled, which was pretty hot, and they noticed the Iris message.

Blushing like a hot tomato, Percy cleared his voice and asked Annabeth, "How long has that been there?"  
She whammed him muttering "Seaweed Brain" over and over while he apologized and called for mercy. Precious and cute.

"Three minutes and," Cecilia looked at her handy dandy watch, "29 seconds."

"Wow," Percy answered. "That long? A new record Annabeth!" He got muffled by another whamming pillow at his face.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Anyhow, what do you guys need?"

"Perce!" whistled Leo. "How did you snag pretty, fine Annabeth over there?"

He smiled wolfishly and exclaimed, "Well you see..." Annabeth was trying to chuck a pillow down his throat.

"Where's Circe?" Cecilia abruptly asked.

Annabeth face changed. "Ah that sorceress," she mused. "Percy and I were washed up at her island. She ran a magical beauty salon called C.C.'s Spa and Resort. We set off some angry pirates immuned to her magic due to Hermes' Multivitamins so I don't know what happened to Circe. Blackbeard and his crew might of destroyed the place or took it over."

Leo exclaimed, "Blackbeard?! Man I always wanted to meet him!"

"Where is this island and what does she look like," Cecilia inquired.

"We are kinda in a hurry," I quickly added.

"Percy can give you the coordinates Lola," answered Annabeth. "Circe has piercing green eyes and long black hair. She wore a silky black dress last time we encountered her."

Percy took me the coordinates while Cecilia said, "Green eyes, black hair, black dress, got it. Thanks for your help." With a flick of the wrist the Iris message was slashed and disconnected.

"Come on," Leo said gleefully. "Let's go find us some angry pirates and a wacky sorceress that turns males into guinea pigs!"

"And I know someone who can help us," I continued. "Let's go!"

~grab a snack cuz we'll be right back~

We arrived at the Hudson River by the docks where they were a bunch of boats by a pier.

I previously prayed for a boat to my father Poseidon. Hopefully, he got my message and got us a boat.

Suddenly, the water gurgled and up emerged a somewhat fancy looking boat. It's name was Ariana, as printed elegantly on the side of the boat in red.

"Awesome!" cried Leo, obviously psyched.

I quietly thanked my dad and said in a pirate voice, "Ahoy me mateys! Welcome to the Ariana boat! Yes mates this fine boat will sail swiftly to our destination, Circe's Island! Sailing with you today is your fellow teammate Captain Lola! Have a safe one mates!"

I got onto the boat, followed by Leo and Cecilia, who rolled her eyes at my childish, playful speech while smirky smile. I laughed.

"It's time to set sail!"

And soon we were on our way to find ourselves a vastful of troubles.

* * *

**I shall stop there. Details/facts on Manhattan, NY are fuzzy in my opinion because I'm no expert ;D (Don't trust.)**

**I was sick with a fever, sorry. (Don't be sorry for me folks! It's alright.)**

**R&R to make me feel better okay? ;D**

**Btw, thanks for those who follow and favorite but please review. I like feedback and predictions. Even if it's crazy XD**

**R&R once again~**

**Question of the chapter (still doing them):**

**What's one thing that you like to see in the future of this story? Anything that reasonable that YOU want to see in future chapters.**

**My answer (logic, reasoning):**

**Just wondering LOL. I don't think I'm going to pair all the six demigods (Cecilia, Eunice, Lola, Leo, Nico, and Will) will their destined partner in this story. Meaning that I might keep like one "soon to be" couple making for the sequel (yes I'm pretty sure about it) so ya. Any ideas? Crazy ones are going to be accounted for. JUST NOTHING SEXUAL!**


	17. Off To New Rome We Go!

**I dedicate this chapter to MeGusta24, Nick, Cockapoo, everydayiswimmin, and everyone else who's following or favoriting this story****.**

**0Αποποίηση: Rick Riordan κατέχει PJO**

* * *

_Cecilia's POV - Recap_

_Lola answered, "Let's split up, half of us will go to Delos and the other half will go find Circe."_

_I said, "I'm not going to see Asteria, since she became an island in the first place because of Zeus."_

"_I'm going to visit Asteria," answered Will. "She might be fond of an Apollo kid since Apollo was born there."_

_"I'm going with Will," Nico said abruptly. "I rather not get turned into a guinea pig like Percy did."_

"_Percy got turned into a guinea pig?" Leo asked, jokingly. "Man I'm going to Circe."_

"_I'm with Cecilia then," answered Lola._

"_And I'm stuck with Nico and Will," sighed Eunice._

_Hades replied, "Then it's set then. I suggest that the people going to Circe find Hermes first for his multivitamins first before going to find her. After all, she turns boys to guinea pigs. The multivitamins will make you guys immune to her sorcery."_

"_As for the people heading to Asteria, good luck. Remember, she is a Titan goddess after all. There's no telling what she'll do to you guys."_

_Persephone spoke for the first time after we found out Hecate was missing, "But careful and please find Hecate."_

_Then we left the Underworld._

* * *

_Previously on The Big Three Daughters..._

_Lola's POV_

_We arrived at the Hudson River by the docks where they were a bunch of boats by a pier._

_I previously prayed for a boat to my father Poseidon. Hopefully, he got my message and got us a boat._

_Suddenly, the water gurgled and up emerged a somewhat fancy looking boat. It's name was Ariana, as printed elegantly on the side of the boat in red._

"_Awesome!" cried Leo, obviously psyched._

_I quietly thanked my dad and said in a pirate voice, "Ahoy me mateys! Welcome to the Ariana boat! Yes mates this fine boat will sail swiftly to our destination, Circe's Island! Sailing with you today is your fellow teammate Captain Lola! Have a safe one mates!"_

_I got onto the boat, followed by Leo and Cecilia, who rolled her eyes at my childish, playful speech while smirky smile. I laughed._

"_It's time to set sail!"_

_And soon we were on our way to find ourselves a vastful of troubles._

* * *

Eunice's POV

After we got out of the Underworld, I immediately asked, "So what's the plan?"

"I got no clue where to find this island," my brother swiftly answered.

"Me neither," agreed Will. "How can we find her without knowing where the island is in North America?"

Silence filled the air.

Then suddenly, a light bulb flashed in my brain.

"Use logic," I piped up, causing the two of them to turn to me. "Her island in ancient times was part of the Ortygia island in Sicily, Rome. I heard that New Rome is now in Berkeley Hills, California. Therefore, we should start looking for the island there first."

I could tell my logic stumped them for that Will's mouth was sort of gaped (looked cute by the way) while Nico just stared (which creeped me out a bit).

"So..." I started, "we should get going."

"Right," Nico continued, "let's get going."

We all hold hands and Nico shadow travelled us to California. When we got there, Nico looked slightly exhausted but managed to stand upright without falling down.

Suddenly, we were surrounded by the Romans, who were poised to attack. However, by the looks on their faces, they realized Nico and disarmed.

A Hispanic looking girl wearing a toga appeared and said, "Who are these people with you, son of Pluto/Hades?"

He answered diligently. "Will, Greek son of Apollo, and Eunice, daughter of Hades/Pluto."

She raised an eyebrow, "Another Pluto kid? Another sister?"

He just nodded and said to Will and I, "This is Praetor Reyna."

Reyna said, "Why are you here?"

"We are on a quest," answered Will.

I continued. "We are looking for Delos Island, the island that the Titaness, Asteria, turned into. We inferred it should be here since New Rome is here and the original island was near Sicily, Rome."

The praetor looked perplexed but nonetheless answered, "Alright, you may proceed but I never heard of such an island near here. You may leave to go search around New Rome, of course."

The three of us nodded and headed out of New Rome in search of Delos Island.

* * *

"So where do we look first?" I asked. "I mean, if Praetor Reyna doesn't even know if it exists or not, how are we suppose to find it? California is huge, you know. It could us days or even weeks."

"Well, we only have to look at California's islands since Asteria is an island," countered Nico.

"Right," I replied. "Well then, it'll take us days."

"That's still would take too long," Will informed us. "We don't even know how much time we have and what will happen if Hecate isn't found."

"Good point," I admitted. "So, does anyone have any ideas?"

Nico answered, "Well since Titaness Asteria's soul wasn't destroyed or anything, it should still be within the island right? So all we got to do is sense her aura."

"Right!" I exclaimed. "And Hades's kids can do just that! Nice thinking brother."

He just stayed silent so I assumed that it was something good.

"Alright, let's concentrate Nico!" I told him.

We all stood perfectly still. No one moved. Barely anyone breathed. A dropped pin could be heard from far away. Nico and I concentrated while Will just watched.

I could sense babies being born, people dying (it was really sad), but nothing with a strong aura from an immortal.

I sighed and turned to Nico and asked, "Did you sense an powerful soul? Like one from an immortal?"

He just shook his head and I sighed once more.

"Alrightly then, I guess it's time for Plan B," I answered quite gleefully.

Will asked, "What is Plan B?"

I pondered for a minute. "I don't know. I thought that you guys may have one."

*Cue a facepalm*

"Well I guess we'll just have to look through all of California's islands near New Rome," answered Nico.

I sighed. "I guess so," I replied truthfully. "Let's just get it over with."

* * *

**Sorry probably doesn't cut it but I am really sorry. I've been so busy for the finals that are coming this month and June that April was such a wreck for me. I hope you can forgive me.**

**I'm not dead.**

**P.S. THE SON OF SOBEK IS COMING OUT IN TWO DAYS!**

**(English - Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO)**


End file.
